Getaway car
by Dragon de Hierro
Summary: Dos espíritus libres, un bar a las afueras de Nueva York y un coche de escape es todo lo que se necesita para armar esta historia./ Dr Strange x Tony Stark / IronStrange
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer:**

Todos los personajes que se mencionan/mencionaron en ésta lectura, pertenecen al mundo original de cómics de Marvel.

**Pareja:** Dr. Stephen Strange/Tony Stark.

**Imagen de portada: **Créditos al autor/ra, si alguien sabe a quién pertenece el fanart de portada, por favor hagánmelo saber.

**Advertencias: **AU!NoPowers, uso del lenguaje altisonante o vulgar, insinuación de otras parejas distintas a la pareja principal, Steve pre-suero.

**Temática: **Dom/Sub Universo alterno.

**¿Qué es un Dom y un Sub?: **

_"Es lo último en relaciones y juego de roles en un ámbito tanto sexual como cotidiano y hace referencia a un amo y su esclavo. "_

**¿Qué es un Dom y un Sub en éste fanfic?: **

Aclaro desde ya que no sé si exista una temática así en alguna otra plataforma o aquí mismo, por lo pronto, puedo decir que es algo que se me ocurrió leyendo varios fanfics en inglés con la temática Dom/Sub que se mencionó al principio. Ahora, para este fanfic he decido mezclar dos temáticas (Dom/Sub y Omegaverse), así que al final creo que la temática de Dom/Sub será algo un tanto diferente, pero ¿y en qué se diferencia un Dom/Sub de esta temática, de las temáticas normales? Partamos por explicar lo que es un Dom en este fanfic:

**Dom: **Se clasifican en dos rangos: Alfa y Delta. Siendo los alfas los más altos en la pirámide social. Ambos rangos comparten algo que es su sello distintivo: la voz _dominante_ que les permite dar cualquier clase de orden a los Sub y Nom, y en su mayoría, mantenerlos controlados.

**Dom alfa: **

• Su celo únicamente se despierta después de haberse unido/emparejado con un Sub y se da cada cuatro meses, y dura entre cuatro y cinco días.

• Su voz dominante es más fuerte a la de un dom delta. Un Dom de clase alfa puede incluso usar esa voz en los Dom clase delta.

• Físicamente son más fuertes que los Dom delta. La mayoría son mejores en los deportes que el resto de las _razas_. En minoría, existen Dom alfa que se destacan más por su intelecto que por su fuerza física.

• Tienen manadas grandes ya que se pueden emparejar hasta con tres Sub, siempre y cuando tengan los medios económicos para mantenerlos.

**Dom delta:**

• Su celo únicamente se despierta después de haberse unido/emparejado. Su celo se da cada dos meses y dura entre dos y tres días.

• Su voz dominante únicamente puede ser usada con personas con quienes compartan un vínculo emocional muy fuerte, o laboral de patrón/subordinado.

• No poseen tanta fuerza física como un Dom alfa, sin embargo, suelen ser más inteligentes y destacan en carreras bastante complejas.

• Debido a su naturaleza _"inferior"_, ningún Sub los considera nunca para emparejarse con ellos. Y tienden a enlazarse con los Nom.

**Sub: **

• Su celo, al igual que el de un Dom alfa únicamente se despierta después de haberse unido/emparejado, se da cada cuatro meses, y dura entre cuatro y cinco días.

• No existen rangos entre ellos, sólo existe un único tipo de Sub.

• La única voz dominante que realmente funciona en ellos es la un Dom alfa, sin importar si llegan a compartir un vínculo muy fuerte con un Dom delta.

• Todos los Sub masculinos pueden engendrar bebés.

• Su glándula produce un aroma diferente, dependiendo de los Dom alfa con los que hagan contacto. El aroma varia entre los Dom alfa que pertenezcan a su familia (padres, tíos, primos, ect), en un sentido amoroso o profesional. Y esto no cambia incluso cuando se enlazan a un Dom alfa.

**Nom:**

• Su celo se presenta una vez por mes y dura entre uno y dos días.

• Al igual que con los Sub, entre los Nom no hay rangos. Sólo existe un único tipo de Nom.

• Pueden ser fácilmente sometidos por los Dom alfa y delta. En el caso de los delta, sólo pueden ser sometidos por ellos si comparten algún vínculo amoroso, de familia o profesional con ellos.

• Los Nom masculinos que pueden engendrar bebés, son minoría. Son muy raros.

• No tienen glándula.

• Tienden a unirse con otros Nom o con los Dom de rango delta.

**Más sobre este AU!Dom/Sub:**

• En esta temática no hay marcas de vinculación de ningún tipo, ni tampoco destinados. Cada quien es _libre, _por así decirlo, de emparejarse con quien quiera, es lo que se diferencia un poco del Omegaverse.

• Las mujeres que son Dom alfa, al igual que las mujeres alfas con los omegas masculinos en el Omegaverse, también pueden preñar a un Sub masculino.

• Entre los Dom alfas, las mujeres son más fuertes y dominantes que los hombres. Siendo las que ocupan los puestos más importantes en cualquier aspecto de la sociedad.

**.**

**.**

**B**ostezó por milésima vez en todo el tiempo que llevaba en la tediosa clase de álgebra, el profesor al frente de la clase era un dom realmente aterrador para la mayoría de sus compañeros de aula, pero no para Tony. A pesar de su condición de sub, a Tony jamás le había gustado que le dijeran que tenía que hacer y se regocijaba haciendo enfadar a su profesor mientras ignoraba por completo la clase. No que a Tony no le importara, pero su mente siempre estaba revoloteando, hambrienta de conocimiento y llena de tanta agudeza que siempre entendía los temas en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Tony Stark podía ser disperso, distraído e insolente cuando se trataba de las autoridades, pero no era estúpido y cuando algo realmente lo apasionaba podía centrarse completamente en eso. Como por ejemplo: inventar, construir y reparar, a Tony le gustaba mucho esas tres. A su punto de vista, estaba listo para eso, no quería perder el tiempo en una aburrida materia que sabía que de cualquier forma, acreditaría incluso si lo terminaban mandando a extraordinarios. Estaba en sus génes Stark ser un genio en cualquier sentido, aunque fuera un sub.

Tony no deseaba estar al mando de ningún molesto dom alfa, porque él era libre aún si eso podía significar ser una falacia la mayoría del tiempo. Tony tampoco quería estar en las profesiones a las que sólo un sub podía dedicarse; era demasiado listo para estar tras las sombras de un dom que su padre viera adecuado para poder comprometer a Tony. Él no deseaba nada de eso, deseaba dirigir los nuevos inventos de Stark Industries e involucrarse completamente en ellos, sin ser menos dentro de la empresa.

Apoyó su mentón contra la palma de su mano y sus eternamente curiosos ojos fueron a dar directamente hacia la ventana. El equipo de fútbol americano hacía su desfile triunfal en el patio de la escuela, regodeándose simplemente por ser un montón de dom con tres neuronas en la cabeza que les funcionaba para tres cosas: golpear, correr y gruñirse entre ellos. El capitán era Thor Odinson, pero eso no era una novedad, el tipo encajaba bien entre ellos junto con sus tres amiguitos que se hacían llamar guerreros, aunque claro, Sif no estaba en el equipo de americano.

Bueno, al menos ver a los jugadores de americano empujarse era más divertido que escuchar la aburrida clase de horrible profesor. Los dom alfa eran una cosa particularmente graciosa, siempre estaban peleando entre ellos por ver quién era el más fuerte, quién debía ser el líder, quién debía ser el mejor. El propio Thor se había involucrado en varias riñas para probar que él era el mejor; muchas de esas peleas las ganó, por supuesto. Tony había disfrutado de ver muchas de ellas y claro que no iba a negar que Thor le hizo ganar varias apuestas, quizá por eso el rubio le agradaba la gran mayoría del tiempo.

Luego estaba la otra cara de la moneda: un Loki bastante exasperado por el comportamiento infantil de su hermano mayor. Loki era uno de esos pocos dom que Tony consideraba que tenía más que sólo tres neuronas en la cabeza, el sujeto era tan inteligente como Tony... en su particular manera. También estaba Rhodey y Bucky, otros dom que no eran unos completos idiotas y que parecían ser una de las excepciones a la regla. También estaba Pepper y Natasha, pero las dom femeninas eran distintas a los dom masculinos, no sólo eran dominantes por naturaleza indiscutible, también eran inteligentes y astutas. A Tony no le sorprendía que el mayor porcentaje de mujeres dom en el poder fuera más alto que el de los hombres dom.

Así que lo único emocionante en la vida de Tony era ver a Thor pelearse con otros dom, a Loki refunfuñando lo idiota e infantil que era su hermano mayor y a Rhodey perdiendo los estribos por causa suya, o a Pepper, siempre al borde de la histeria por su culpa. También desafiar constantemente a sus profesores aunque esto último no tuviera demasiado éxito, más de uno había utilizado la voz en Tony y... a Tony no le quedaba más remedio que obedecer, porque sus génes estaban diseñados para eso, codificados para ser sumiso frente a un dom alfa cuando éste usaba su voz.

Era humillante, pero la mayoría de la gente lo veía como algo sumamente normal. Los sub, nom e incluso los dom delta estaban destinados a obedecer a sus alfas, así funcionaba el mundo y a veces Tony deseaba poder hacer algo al respecto. A menudo se encontraba planeando un invento genial que lograra de alguna manera hacer que todos los que eran _"inferiores"_ a los dom alfa, pudieran tener el control y la dignidad que la genética les había negado. Sobre todo porque le encantaba la idea de que él también podría ser libre de los caprichos de Howard Stark y dejar de estar bajo su sombra.

No había otra cosa más importante dentro de las prioridades de Tony que poder ser libre algún día. No tener que depender de la protección de un dom para que otros dom no lo obligaran a hacer algo que no quisiera; era genial imaginar que sus inventos podrían ayudar a que eso fuera real, que hallaría la manera. Y Tony Stark se caracterizaba por siempre lograr lo que se proponía, por eso no dudaba en que algún día, de alguna manera, lograría encontrar la manera de liberarlo de su propia naturaleza.

La mayoría de sus compañeros sub sólo hablaban de con quien deseaban enlazarse, o soñando con que el dom perfecto llegaría a sus vidas para protegerlos, pero no Tony. El amor no era una prioridad en su vida, él no quería a ningún dom que lo completara como si estuviera incompleto, todo lo que preocupaba a Stark era su libertad que parecía ser sólo una fantasía lejana y claro, dentro de todo eso, también sus inventos y las cosas que crearía una vez que Howard Stark dejara de tener poder sobre él y no le ordenara lo que debía inventar, pensar o sentir.

* * *

Los partidos de fútbol americano eran todo un acontecimiento entre los estudiantes de todas las escuelas, fueran públicas o privadas. La banda de guerra hacía un desfile alrededor de toda la cancha, tocando temas musicales demasiado conocidos como _Beat it de Michael_ _Jackson_ o _Girls just want to have fun _de _Cyndi Lauper_ y claro que la escuela de Tony no era la excepción; los alumnos se aglomeraban en las gradas para apoyar a su equipo preferido. Había palomitas de maíz, sodas y hot dogs para aliviar la tensión del partido con un poco de comida basura.

Y Tony prácticamente había arrastrado a Pepper y Rhodey con él para ir a ver el partido. Pepper al principio había alegado que tenía un montón de cosas que hacer, como estudiar y esas cosas, a Rhodey no le importaba demasiado los partidos de americano pero se divertía haciendo bromas con Tony sobre los jugadores. Así que aquí estaba el trío, buscando un buen lugar en donde poder sentarse a ver el partido y así, matar un poco de tiempo de un fin de semana que prometía ser aburrido.

No fue sorpresa encontrar a Loki sentado en las gradas más vacías, lejos de la gente y completamente desinteresado por el partido, pues sus ojos estaban clavados en el pesado libro sobre química avanzada que estaba sobre su regazo. Una materia que por cierto, aún no verían hasta el próximo semestre. Aunque Loki odiaba todas estas frivolidades, asistía porque Thor tenía un gran poder de convencimiento sobre las personas a su alrededor y Loki no podía ser la excepción. En cuanto los marrones ojos de Tony divisaron a Loki y los evidentes lugares vacíos a su lado, no dudó en acercarse, tirando de Pepper y haciendo que incluso Rhodey lo siguiera.

—¡Lokes!

Saludó alegremente al otro chico en cuanto se sentó a su lado, Loki respigó y pareció un tanto aturdido cuando retiró los ojos verdes de su enorme libro y miró a un sonriente Tony, seguido de una estresada Pepper y un desinteresado Rhodey. Puso los ojos en blanco y regresó la mirada a su texto que parecía ser mucho más importante que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo, y con voz calmada dijo:

—Anthony.

Respondió educadamente al saludo como era de suponer, cambió de página a su libro y volvió a sumergirse en su lectura sin que le afectara ni siquiera un poco todo el ruido a su alrededor. En el pasado, a Tony le hubiera molestado mucho que Loki lo llamara Anthony, pero ahora era tan cotidiano que lo dejaba pasar; al menos había pasado a ser Anthony en lugar de Stark y Tony pensaba que ese ya era un gran avance cuando se trataba de Loki. Él sabía de sobra que a Loki casi no le gustaba la gente y en realidad, a excepción de Tony, no tenía más amigos y ese también era un gran avance. Probablemente, si Loki no le tuviera al menos un poco de estima, ya los hubiera echado de allí a él y a sus amigos.

A Tony no le gustaban los chismes, pero una vez había escuchado a alguien decir que Loki amenazó con apuñalar a un compañero si éste mismo volvía a hablarle. Decían los rumores que el chico nunca volvió a ser el mismo, Tony se había sentido afortunado por no haber recibido ninguna amenaza de muerte aún por parte de Loki.

Vio que Pepper cruzaba una pierna sobre la otra y comenzaba a tener esa mirada de total ansiedad por estar aquí en lugar de estar estudiando en la comodidad de su habitación. Tony palmeó la espalda de Pepper en un intento de calmar a la mujer de una inminente crisis, porque a nadie le gustaba lidiar con una histérica Pepper Potts.

—Relajate, Pep— Exclamó con una sonrisa entre coqueta y burlona.— Tienes sábado y domingo para estudiar.

—No todos somos genios, Tony— Atacó con una ligera mueca en los labios, casi enseguida agregó:— Además, no tiene nada de divertido ver a un montón de dom peleando por un balón.

—Eso precisamente lo hace divertido, no tiene sentido y aún así se esfuerzan— Tony encogió los hombros despreocupadamente e hizo un gesto desdeñoso con la mano.— Tú tranquila, eres la chica más inteligente de nuestra generación.

Pepper se ruborizó a penas un poco, Tony siempre le estaba haciendo comentarios coquetos o hablando de lo lindo que era su cabello, pero nunca le había dicho que era la chica más inteligente que conocía. Frunció el ceño en un intentó de disimular lo que las palabras de Tony habían ocasionado en ella y en lugar de eso, negó suavemente con la cabeza para decir:

—Además, te has olvidado de Jane Foster.

Tony frunció el ceño también y colocó aquella mueca que ponía cada vez que intentaba recordar algo.

—¿Me recuerdas quién es Jane Foster?— Cuestionó haciendo una gesticulación exagerada con su mano.

Loki bufó, pero fue en voz tan baja que apenas se pudo escuchar entre todo el barullo que había por la banda de guerra tocando y el ruido de las voces de los demás estudiantes.

—Esta en nuestra clase de física— Respondió Loki, sin quitar los ojos de su grueso libro.— Una sub insípida, ha rechazado salir con Thor al menos dos veces.

Una melena castaña y unos ojos castaños vinieron pronto a la mente de Tony, rápidamente recordó quien era esta Jane Foster. Era difícil no recordar de quién se trataba, a la chica le gustaba mucho participar en clase, siempre respondía las preguntas del profesor y aún más difícil olvidar que en efecto, rechazó los dos intentos de Thor de salir con ella y todos los sub querían salir con el rubio dorado por lo menos una vez en sus vidas.

A Tony ya no le sorprendió la forma en cómo Loki se había dirigido a Jane como _insípida_, Loki se refería así a todos los sub, de cualquier forma. Al principio a Tony le había molestado mucho que un dom se refiriera así a los de naturaleza sub, pero luego comprendió que a Loki simplemente no le gustaban los sub por la misma razón que Tony odiaba su naturaleza. No eran libres realmente, su voluntad era constantemente doblegada y muchas veces, terminaban haciendo cosas en contra de su voluntad, sólo porque un dom lo ordenaba y estaba en su génes obedecer.

En el fondo, Tony sabía que Loki también deseaba la igualdad para todos, él sabía que dentro de todo lo mezquino e indiferente que era el hermano menor de Thor, se escondía alguien que tenía las mismas inquietudes e ideales que Tony, quizá por eso mismo Loki aún no le atravesaba el ojo con un cuchillo. Aún así, Tony no se pudo contener en decir con todo el ego que lo caracterizaba:

—No todos los sub somos insípidos.

Loki ni siquiera se inmutó ante la afirmación de Tony, simplemente puso los ojos en blanco y cambió de página.

—Si existe esa excepción— Dijo Loki, con su extraño acento que lo hacía lucir más elegante.— No he tenido el placer de conocerla aún.

Stark estuvo a punto de replicar, de iniciar una pelea con un imperturbable Loki pero el ruido cesó de repente y en cambio, todo mundo calló y se colocó de pie para escuchar el tan emblemático himno de los Estados Unidos de América. Sólo por esta vez, Tony dejó pasar que Loki lo llamara insípido, Tony Stark era muchas cosas, todo menos insípido. Después de que el himno terminó, el juego pudo dar inicio.

No era sorpresa que todas las porras estuvieran dirigidas a Thor, o que Thor estuviera luciéndose cada cinco minutos, o que eso ocasionara que los demás dom quisieran sobresalir también. Pero era justamente eso lo que mantenía el juego interesante y que ningún equipo quisiera ser opacado y diera su brazo a torcer durante el partido. Incluso Pepper, que en un principio había estado reacia en quedarse a ver todo el partido, ahora parecía un poco más interesada dando una vaga opinión sobre los equipos y con su lealtad dividida entre el equipo de Thor o el equipo de Bucky Barnes.

Tony no supo en qué momento Rhodey había ido por palomitas de maíz para tener algo en el estómago mientras veía el partido, pero disfrutó mucho hurtando pequeños puñados hasta que ya no quedó ni una sola en el tazón desechable de su amigo. Al final de todo, el partido había quedado en empates porque ambos equipos eran demasiado orgullosos y necios como para perder y Tony se sintió un tanto decepcionado por no haber visto una de las clásicas rabietas de Thor. Ese dom era una cosa particularmente caprichosa y con delirios de príncipe, pero al menos nunca se metía con Tony o con sus amigos. Ese beneficio Tony lo atribuía a Loki, pensaba que Thor era decente con ellos porque los consideraba personas importantes para su hermano menor.

Y aunque Loki ignorara a Thor el noventa por ciento del tiempo, Thor adoraba a su hermanito. A veces Tony se preguntaba cómo se sentiría tener un hermano, alguien con quien pudiera haber compartido la soledad de su niñez y de su ahora adolescencia. Otro geniecito que hiciera travesuras con Tony o creara inventos geniales. En el peor de los casos, una consciencia aterradora como Loki.

Después de que el partido terminó, poco a poco las gradas se fueron vaciando y los jugadores se dirigieron a la zona de duchas y vestidores. Tony se despidió de un fastidiado Loki y a cambio obtuvo un débil asentimiento de cabeza por parte de él. Pepper, Rhodey y Tony caminaron hasta el estacionamiento de la escuela en donde estaba aparcado el coche de Rhodey. Era el único de los tres que había logrado obtener su primer coche hace un año atrás, a penas meses después de haber obtenido su licencia de manejo, Tony recién había pasado su prueba de manejo y esperaba que sus padres le dieran su primer automóvil en su cumpleaños número dieciocho.

—¡Ah! Tu cumpleaños es la próxima semana— Exclamó Pepper como si le hubiera leído la mente a Tony.— ¿También habrá una gran fiesta este año?

—Eso es correcto, señorita Potts— Asintió con una enorme sonrisa y Rhodey sólo puso los ojos en blanco.— Y será en grande, también celebraré que obtendré mi primer coche.

—¡Al fin!— Exclamó rápidamente Rhodey.— Ya no tendré que ir a recoger borrachos a las fiestas y al menos espero que esto te haga más responsable. No quier ir a sacar tu trasero del corralón.

—Tranquilo, mamá gallina— Tony rodó los ojos con algo cercano a la irritación e hizo un gesto desdeñoso con la mano.— Estaré bien.

Tony ni siquiera dejó que Rhodey respondiera, porque se adelantó y pronto abordó el automóvil de su amigo, pero ese gesto ya era algo bastante común en Tony. Ni a Pepper, mucho menos a Rhodey les sorprendió; intercambiaron miradas entre ellos y un suspiro cansado escapó de los labios de Pepper mientras que Rhodey negaba un par de veces con la cabeza.

—Él definitivamente no estará bien— Gruñó Rhodey en voz bajita.— Un niño de kinder es más responsable que Tony.

—Paciencia, Rhodey, paciencia— Respondió Pepper, tratando de sonar un poco convincente cuando dijo:— Esperemos que no nos meta en demasiados problemas.

La chica palmeó el hombro de Rhodey con gentileza antes de dirigirse hacia el automóvil de Rhodey y alcanzar a Tony, sentándose en la parte trasera mientras que Tony seguía apurando a un exasperado Rhodey para se diera prisa en subir.

—Me sentiré agradecido si no choca el coche nuevo contra un árbol en la primera semana.

Refunfuñó entre dientes, caminando directo hacia la puerta de conductor de su coche, para encender los motores y ponerse en marcha.

* * *

¡Hola a todas! Espero que se encuentren muy bien y que estén teniendo un agradable día/noche sin importar cuando estén leyendo esto. Bueno, yo pasaba por aquí para dejar mi pequeño granito de arena para el fandom StrangeIron/IronStrange, esperando que sea de su agrado. Sé que la temática puede ser un poco complicada de entender y espero que conforme avanza la historia varios puntos puedan ser explicados. De cualquier forma, si surgen dudas, por favor, no duden en hacérmelas saber y yo con mucho gusto estaré tratando de resolverlas. Si llegaste hasta, muchas gracias por animarte a leer, eso siempre me motiva a publicar por acá. Ahora sí, creo que es todo lo que me queda por agregar de momento, nos estamos leyendo próximamente, ¡saluditos! 💗

All the love, Dragón. 🐉🌹


	2. Uno

**Nada bueno inicia en un coche de escape**

Tony odiaba los lunes, especialmente los lunes por la mañana. Nueva York era un caos de tráfico, todos estresados y apurados por tratar de llegar puntuales a sus trabajos o a sus clases. A Tony no le estresaba llegar tarde a su primer hora en el colegio, de hecho, poco le importaba; sin embargo, le estresaba todo el ruido de la ciudad que se aglomeraba en alguna parte de su cerebro y que zumbaba demasiado fuerte de forma constante y molesta. Quizá, lo único positivo de este lunes en particular habían sido los hotcakes bañados en un montón de mermelada de fresa que Anna le había preparado con tanto cariño. Eso y que Howard había salido a un viaje de negocios por una semana y no estaría molestando a Tony en su fiesta de cumpleaños para el sábado que venía.

Tal vez, habían muy contadas ocasiones en las que los lunes no resultaban siendo un completo dolor en el culo. Para cuando llegó a la escuela, aún faltaban cinco minutos para que su primer clase del día diera inicio, cuando entró al aula observó a varios de sus compañeros demasiado ansiosos y dándole rápidos repasos a sus apuntes. Por supuesto que Pepper estaba alegremente incluida entre ellos, estudiando frenéticamente sus apuntes y luciendo más estresada de lo que podía lucir una persona normal en un lunes por la mañana.

Tony tomó asiento a un lado de Pepper y ella enseguida levantó su mirada azul para ver a Tony. Sus ojos se abrieron muy grande, casi de forma cómica y sus rosados labios formaban una apretada linea en su boca, que poco a poco se iba tornando pálida por la presión ejercida y el paso de los segundos.

—Linda, realmente me está asustando esa expresión— Exclamó Tony, sus cejas comenzaban a arquearse hacia arriba en un gesto de preocupación.— ¿Qué ocurre?

Pepper contuvo el aliento por otros pocos segundos más y luego lo exhaló casi de forma brusca.

—Pasa que es lunes por la mañana.

—Y aquí pensé que era martes por la tarde.— Se burló Stark, en el proceso poniendo los ojos en blanco y haciendo que su amiga frunciera aún más su ceño.

—No es gracioso— Regañó Pepper, antes de que comenzara a explicar lo que para ella era tan obvio.— Es lunes por la mañana y justo hoy es el corte de semestre, por lo tanto, hay una probabilidad muy grande de que se nos haga un examen sorpresa hoy. Lo olvidé por completo y ni siquiera estudié para esta materia, no estaba preparada, Tony...

Pepper continuó hablando sobre el motivo que causaba su evidente estrés, pero Tony dejó de escuchar en algún punto entre _"puede que este examen valga el cuarenta por ciento de la calificación del primer corte"_ y el _"no puedo creer que no te preocupe" _de Pepper. Honestamente, no le preocupaba demasiado un examen sorpresa, Tony sabía que aún sin estudiar, podría lidiar con él. También pensaba que Pepper era perfectamente capaz de pasarlo con una nota alta; Dios... era Virginia Potts, la chica más inteligente que él conocía. Sin ella, Tony pensaba que no podría sobrevivir a sus duros años en la escuela.

La chica prácticamente le recordaba a Tony cuando debía comer, porque a veces él era demasiado disperso y solía enfrascarse demasiado con los proyectos de ciencias, siempre y cuando fueran de su interés. Además, ella era quien siempre persuadía a Rhodey para que sacara su trasero borracho de alguna fiesta y quien por supuesto, lo cubría en absolutamente todas sus mentiras. Pepper ni siquiera necesitaba ser una dom para imponer, por sí sola ya era bastante aterradora y formidable.

En ese momento de divagación de Tony, vio a Loki entrar tan despreocupado como sólo él podía ser. Ni siquiera tomó importancia a todo el barullo de alumnos estudiando para un posible examen e intercambiando datos entre ellos, o haciendo acordeones improvisados con algunas fechas históricas importantes. En su lugar, tomó asiento a lado de Tony en el pupitre de a lado y enarcó una elegante ceja azabache cuando observó a Pepper tratando de absorber todo el mayor conocimiento posible de sus notas y a un relajado Tony Stark, con el mentón apoyado en la palma de su mano abierta.

—¿Qué le pasa a Lady Potts?

Preguntó el hijo menor de los Odinson, Tony dirigió sus aburridos ojos marrones a Loki, quien estaba sentado con la espalda perfectamente recta, porque él era todo sobre la elegancia y el porte, y si Tony era una total diva, Loki era aún peor. A Tony ya no le parecía raro que Loki se refiriera como _Lady Potts _a Pepper, él y su propio hermano mayor tenían una extraña fijación por referirse a las chicas de esa forma tan peculiar. Tony había escuchado tantas veces a Thor dirigirse a Jane Foster como _Lady Jane_, que ya ni siquiera era divertido burlarse de él o de Loki por esa razón, pensaba que tal vez así habían sido educados.

Stark bufó e hizo un ademán un tanto exagerado con su mano libre, mientras respondía con simpleza a la pregunta que se le había formulado con anterioridad.

—Es lunes por la mañana.

Al final fue toda su respuesta, diciendo exactamente lo mismo que Pepper le había respondido cuando él preguntó. Loki estuvo a punto de hacer algún comentario mordaz o sarcástico, pero se calló rápidamente cuando la profesora de Historia universal entró al aula y todo mundo guardó silencio, conteniendo la respiración ante un probable examen sorpresa. Sin embargo, la profesora no dijo nada de exámenes en cuanto terminó de acomodar sus cosas sobre el escritorio, en cambio planchó su falda plisada con las palmas de su mano y carraspeó para decir:

—Tenemos un estudiante nuevo que se ha unido inesperadamente a nosotros a mitad de semestre— Explicó mientras hacia un gesto con la mano hacia la puerta para dar entender que la persona que estaba afuera podía pasar.— Les pido que sean amables con él.

Tony se estremeció ante la voz firme y la mirada profunda de la dom que impartía la clase de Historia universal. Casi podía sentir la ligera orden disfrazada de palabras amables, los profesores dom tenían prohibido usar la voz dominante en sus alumnos, a menos que fueras Tony Stark y estuvieras pasándote de insolente con tus profesores. Tony había sido el primer alumno de clase sub con el que un profesor había utilizado la voz de mando, no se supone que debería ser algo por lo que un sub tendría que estar orgulloso, pero de vez en cuando, Tony se sentía orgulloso de su hazaña. Un Stark jamás hacía nada a medias, desafiar a una autoridad no iba a ser la excepción.

Pronto un muchacho rubio, muy delgado y escuálido hizo su aparición frente a todo el salón, de inmediato todos comenzaron a cuchichear en voz baja sobre el nuevo estudiante. Después de todo, no era normal que un nom estudiara en una escuela de paga; claro que los había, pero eran muy raros y a casi nadie le agradaba la idea de mezclarse con ellos. Sobre todo a los dom alfa. A pesar de que todo el mundo estuviera hablando de él como si no estuviera presente, el chico mantuvo la frente en alto, de pie con toda la dignidad que Tony pensaba que todos debían de tener, sin importar la raza. Los grandes ojos azules del chico nuevo se cruzaron con los de Tony, pero apenas por breves segundos antes de que su profesora, la señorita Cameron, diera un par de aplausos demasiado fuertes que hicieron eco por todo el salón para poder llamar la atención del grupo.

—Por favor— Exclamó la dom una vez que todos se callaron.— Quiero que traten bien a su nuevo compañero: Steve Rogers. Ahora, señor Rogers, tome asiento.

Y tras la gentil orden llena de algo cercano a la condescendencia, el chico nuevo, Steve, caminó entre los pupitres buscando un lugar disponible. Un dom estiró su pierna con toda la intención de hacer que el chico tropezara cuando pasó a su lado, el salón entero estalló en risas cuando logró su cometido y Steve Rogers casi cae de bruces. Pero pronto él se recuperó con toda su dignidad intacta, la profesora sólo suspiró como si estuviera irritada con todo el mundo y no hizo ningún comentario, en su lugar, esperó a que Steve tomara asiento para poder iniciar con la clase.

—Como bien saben, hoy es corte de semestre, por lo tanto aplicaré un examen para evaluar como van en mi clase— Había una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en los labios de la señorita Cameron y todos protestaron ante su anuncio, peor aún cuando ella se apresuró en agregar:— Excepto al señor Rogers, obviamente.

Todos los dom del salón y algunas dom comenzaron a quejarse de lo que para ellos, era algo injusto, sin embargo, la dom a cargo de impartir la clase de Historia universal volvió a callarlos con voz firme y rotunda. Lo único que dijo a cambio era que desde luego, Steve sería evaluado de una forma diferente acorde a los temas que él había visto en su antiguo colegio. Después de esa explicación, al menos unos cuantos quedaron conformes y guardaron silencio. Otros no tan conformes tuvieron que guardar silencio de cualquier forma, con alguna otra protesta atorada en la garganta.

Tony escuchó que Loki suspiraba y cuando volteó a verlo, él se apresuró en decirle:

—Es obvio que no se hacen excepciones con los idiotas.

Y Loki se refería totalmente a todos los dom que habían protestado para que no se llevara a cabo el examen sorpresa a expensas del estudiante nuevo. Tony sonrió ante el comentario lleno de sorna de Loki y concordó con el peculiar dom que parecía ser una excepción entre todos los demás dom existentes. Y Pepper, Pepper también era la excepción a la regla de los dom promedio.

* * *

La semana transcurrió con normalidad, al menos para Tony. Exámenes sorpresas para diferentes asignaturas, Pepper a punto del colapso por tanto estrés y Rhodey disfrutando con la situación entre Tony y Pepper. Ella regañando al sub por su aparente desinterés en los exámenes y Tony argumentando que era un genio nato, nada relacionado con la escuela podía quitarle el sueño. Loki, quien en un principio se mantuvo igual de relajado que Tony, también cedió pronto al estrés que los profesores ponían en los alumnos y se excluyó para estudiar a solas, en donde ni siquiera su hermano mayor pudiera encontrarlo para molestarlo. El escondite de Loki seguía siendo un misterio; a veces Tony deseaba que Loki compartiera su lugar secreto para poder ocultarse de Pepper y sus evidentes responsabilidades.

Desde luego, el hermano menor de Thor se había negado a que Tony supiera la ubicación de su escondite. Ya sabes, por si acaso... con frecuencia Tony podía aflojar un poco la lengua con facilidad. No que fuera un bocón, simplemente era demasiado despistado para su propio bien.

Aquel era un jueves por la tarde especialmente caluroso, Tony de alguna forma había logrado zafarse de Pepper y sus constantes recordatorios de sus inminentes responsabilidades como: no saltarse las clases, algo que estaba haciendo justo ahora. Rhodey estaba en clases diferentes y no había posibilidad de que se encontrara a Tony huyendo de sus responsabilidades, era el momento perfecto para escabullirse al club de robótica de la escuela y ver qué clase de cosas interesantes había allí. La mayoría de las veces se entretenía armando los robots que los chicos de semestres más grandes dejaban a medias.

Caminaba por los enormes y solitarios pasillos de la escuela cuando se encontró con Steve Rogers. El pobre chico llevaba cargando un montón de libros y hojas sueltas entre sus delgados brazos, iba con demasiada prisa para entrar puntual a la clase que Tony planeaba saltarse y ni siquiera le dirigió una mirada a Stark cuando pasó a su lado. No era que a Tony le importara, planeaba seguir con su camino e ignorar también a su nuevo compañero de clase.

Sin embargo, pronto escuchó los fuertes gritos y risas del equipo de americano y detuvo su andar, volteó a ver de cuál de los cuatro equipos se trataba, descubriendo que eran los Lobos blancos de Siberia. El equipo de Bucky y no el de Thor. Estuvo apunto de dar media vuelta de nuevo e irse, cuando en ese mismo instante varios de los jugadores empujaron completamente a propósito a Steve, haciendo que sus libros y hojas salieran volando en todas direcciones.

Tony jamás podría entender cuál era el maldito afán de los dom alfa por molestar al resto. Él simplemente se salvaba de ese tipo de maltratos porque Pepper —una dom alfa— andaba pegada a él y a nadie le gustaba la idea de hacer enfadar a una dom alfa femenina. En serio, las dom alfa eran aterradoras, pero Tony pensaba que todas las chicas podían llegar a serlo si las hacías enojar lo suficiente. Sin importaba que no fueran dom alfas.

Los dom estallaron en carcajadas en cuanto Steve se agachó para recoger sus libros y las hojas regadas por todas partes. Cuando los jugadores decidieron que la diversión había sido suficiente y se alejaron entre empujones amistosos entre ellos, Tony regresó a donde estaba Steve y sin decir palabra alguna comenzó a juntar las hojas dispersas que se encontraba en su camino. Una vez que ambos chicos terminaron de juntar todos los libros y hojas regadas, Tony le entregó al rubio las hojas que había recogido, totalmente enfiladas y ordenadas. Después de todo, Tony tuvo que pasar por esto un par de veces y nunca hubo nadie que lo ayudara.

Steve recibió con timidez las hojas, estaba totalmente rojo de la vergüenza y Tony bufó cuando se dio cuenta del por qué.

—Son unos idiotas— Dijo con algo de desdén y Steve levantó la sorprendida mirada hacia Tony.— Alguien debería ponerles un alto.

—Está bien— Murmuró Steve con un suspiro de resignación y encogiendo los hombros, agregó:— Estoy acostumbrado.

Tony frunció el ceño ante aquella respuesta, pensaba que nadie debería tener que acostumbrarse a los abusos de ningún tipo. Pero también sabía como funcionaba la pirámide social, los dom alfa estaban hasta arriba y ni siquiera los sub se salvaban del hostigamiento, los abusos y el maltrato por parte de ellos. Tony realmente soñaba con cambiar eso, con un mundo un poco más justo en donde todos pudieran ser libres de verdad. Estaba a punto de replicar y decir algo que ningún sub debería andar diciendo, cuando una voz rasposa a sus espaldas lo impidió.

Él y Steve voltearon al mismo tiempo, sólo para encontrarse con Bucky Barnes, el capitán de esos idiotas. Extendió un libro de pasta delgada en dirección de Steve y dijo:

—Esto es tuyo también.

El rubio cogió el libro con temblorosas manos y asintió nerviosamente como un gesto silencioso de agradecimiento. Pero pronto Bucky dirigió su mirada azul hacia Tony, lo miró por algunos segundos y Tony pareció erizarse ante esa rápida inspección de su persona. Sin decir nada más, Bucky dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse de ellos. Steve lo observó partir con enormes y brillantes ojos azules y toda su atención fija en el dom, como si acabara de ver a un ángel.

Y Tony... bueno, trató de no sentirse incomodo ante lo evidente de la situación, se mordió la lengua y trató de no decir en voz alta que si Loki era arisco y evitaba a la mayoría de las personas como si fueran plaga, Bucky Barnes era aún peor. Las únicas veces que Tony había visto al dom interactuar con gente había sido con su equipo durante los partidos de americano. Una vez Tony había intentado hablar con Bucky, pero el otro chico ni siquiera le dirigió la mirada, Loki por lo menos le había gruñido la primera vez que habló con él.

Pero lo que había pasado con Bucky Barnes pronto fue olvidado por el par de chicos, quienes se dedicaron una última mirada rápida antes de que cada quien retomara su rumbo hacia su destino e ignorara por completo lo que había pasado en ese pasillo. Después de todo, Tony era bueno olvidando cosas.

* * *

El fin de semana pronto llegó y con él vino también una fecha sumamente importante como lo era el veintinueve de mayo, cumpleaños de Tony Stark. Había corrido con suerte de que su cumpleaños cayera justamente en sábado este año y como era de esperarse, la fiesta fue toda una proeza que había superado a la del año anterior. Sumando el hecho de que además Howard y María estaban fuera de la ciudad y no regresarían hasta el día siguiente por la noche, por lo que la fiesta podría alargarse hasta la mañana del día siguiente.

Cualquier excentricidad que alguien pudiera imaginar estaba en esta fiesta de cumpleaños, después de todo, no todos los días se cumplían dieciocho años. Incluso habían contratado al mejor Dj de Nueva York para que animara la fiesta. Tony no pidió que se contratara a AC/DC sólo porque estaban fuera del país en una gira, de lo contrario, él felizmente habría dado una pequeña fortuna para que la banda tocara en su cumpleaños.

Había luces neón color rojo iluminando el enorme vestíbulo, una alargada mesa repleta con toda clase de bocadillos que alguien pudiera imaginar, entre ellos había pastelillos de chocolate, papas fritas, dulces y toda clase de comida basura existente. La fina barra de mármol que separaba la cocina del gran comedor principal, ahora fungía como una improvisada barra de bebidas alcohólicas que era atendida por un barman. Incluso se habían mandado a hacer varias fuentes de hielo con las más caprichosas figuras y formas.

Toda la mansión Stark estaba repleta de gente gritando, bailando y pululando de un lado a otro. Tony pensó con malicia que al viejo Howard le daría un ataque si pudiera ver en lo que se había transformado su fiesta de cumpleaños. Él le había dicho a Tony que tratara de no destruir o incendiar la casa antes del fin de semana y Tony se sentía bastante orgulloso de que la casa aún estuviera en pie. Si corría con suerte, esperaba que después de la fiesta nada tuviera que ser reparado o en el peor de los casos, reemplazado.

Había varios rostros conocidos para Tony, entre ellos Thor y sus tres amigos inseparables, Sif también estaba allí y eso sorprendió a Tony. Siempre creyó que Sif no lo soportaba. Loki no se divisaba por ningún lugar pero Stark sabía que al hermano menor de Thor no le gustaban este tipo de frivolidades. Rhodey estaba en algún lugar, bromeando con Carol y Natasha. Clint, lejos de disfrutar la fiesta en sí, estaba asaltando la barra de comida, llenando su plato con cuanta cosa podía. Incluso había personas con las que Tony nunca había hablado en su vida, como los hermanos Maximof y Scott Lang. Aunque a él poco le importaba si se habían colado en su fiesta o si alguien más los había invitado, en realidad... a Tony le gustaba ver la mansión llena, por lo general, siempre estaba solo en esta enorme mansión.

Claro, tenía a Anna y Jarvis merodeando por la mansión, pero aún así no era difícil sentirse invisible la gran mayoría del tiempo entre estas enormes y vacías paredes blancas. En su infancia, una de las pocas compañías que había tenido aparte de Jarvis y su esposa, eran los motores, los inventos que Howard dejaba a medias y luego, había sido enviado a un internado hasta que cumplió quince años. Quizá por eso le costaba mucho interactuar con las personas reales, quizá por eso era tan ingenuo en muchos sentidos.

A veces, Tony pensaba que su padre lo despreciaba muy en el fondo porque había nacido bajo la naturaleza de un sub, en lugar de un dom alfa que pudiera manejar y dirigir una empresa tan importante como Stark Industries. Como si a Tony le faltara medio cerebro para poder hacerlo por su cuenta; él era inteligente, era un genio, no necesitaba casarse con un dom alfa para que se hiciera cargo de él y la empresa que heredaría. Si alguien le preguntara a Tony, diría que él era mucho más inteligente y capaz que muchos de los dom alfa. Pero eso no era suficiente para Howard Stark, nunca lo era.

Tony observó a Pepper caminando de un lado a otro, como si se estuviera asegurando de que absolutamente nada saliera mal. Ella ni siquiera tenía porque preocuparse en cumplir los caprichos de Tony, pero siempre se preocupaba, por él y por todo aquello que lo involucrara. Siempre lo cuidaba como si fuera su hermanito menor. Antes de Tony, Pepper no había tenido muchos amigos, pero entonces se conocieron y Tony se terminó pegando a la chica como una lapa, y ahora Pepper decía que Tony era todo lo que tenía. La chica también había sido tan solitaria como Tony, por eso ambos hacían de su soledad algo más llevadero. Tony confiaría su vida a Virginia Potts antes que en nadie más.

Desde luego, también estaba Rhodes, él también era un buen amigo que se preocupaba por Tony y sacaba su trasero de los problemas en los que con frecuencia se metía. Claro que Rhodey tenía un fuerte sentido de la responsabilidad y siempre trataba de hacer lo correcto; Tony solía ser todo lo contrario. Además de que Rhodey se había criado en una familia bastante conservadora y se apegaba demasiado a todas las normas y reglas con rigurosidad. Eso conllevaba a que siempre hubiera debates entre él y Tony, pero a pesar de eso, Tony sabía de sobra que Rhodey siempre lo apoyaría en cualquier decisión que tomara, sin importar que no estuviera de acuerdo con él. Eso hacía especial a Rhodey, su lealtad inquebrantable hacia sus amigos.

A comparación del pasado, Tony no estaba tan solo ahora, pero a veces olvidaba que tenía amigos que lo apoyaban muchísimo y una madre que lo adoraba. Siempre estaba este sentimiento de rechazo que sentía por parte de su padre y eso parecía que nunca se sustituiría con nada. Su tío Obie había fungido como una excelente figura paterna durante su infancia y ahora veía en él un gran mentor, sin embargo, Tony todavía estaba deseando en lo más profundo de su mente la aprobación de Howard Stark para sentirse completo. Pero sabía que eso nunca sucedería.

Alrededor de las once de la noche fue que la fiesta comenzó a ponerse en todo su auge, con adolescentes demasiado ebrios, algunos incluso drogados. La música a todo volumen y Tony se había permito olvidar todas esas cosas que lo agobiaban, su naturaleza sub, un padre demasiado ausente y su constante sentimiento de soledad. El alcohol burbujeaba de forma placentera en su estomago y daba vueltas por todo su sistema circulatorio, haciéndolo sentir tan feliz y ligero. Tony tenía el horrible pensamiento de que a este paso, en un futuro no muy lejano tendría graves problemas de alcoholismo.

De pronto, la persona encargada de la fuerte música hizo una pausa abrupta y todos callaron para escuchar el anuncio que daría a continuación, proclamando que había un regalo especial para el cumpleañero. Todos aplaudieron y silbaron en dirección de un muy feliz y borracho Tony Stark y él no pudo evitar emocionarse con anticipación a lo que podría ser su regalo especial de cumpleaños. Afuera de la mansión se pudo escuchar el fuerte sonido del claxón de un coche.

Todos se aglomeraron en los enormes ventanales para ver de qué se trataba todo el asunto. Tony ni siquiera tuvo que sumar dos más dos para saber que eso de allá afuera era el coche que había pedido como regalo de cumpleaños. Al menos tenía la certeza de que su madre había escuchado su petición de hace meses atrás, ella siempre lo escuchaba. Se abrió paso entre el mar de adolescentes demasiado alcoholizados y frente a la entrada de la mansión Stark estaba su coche.

Tony lo miró con enormes y brillantes ojos marrones mientras se acercaba a él y tocaba su superficie fría. Era un hermoso coche que podía hacerse convertible, la vibrante pintura azul parecía relucir contra las débiles luces de adentro de la mansión, e incluso Tony juraría que podía olfatear el olor a motor nuevo de su nuevo coche. Happy, el chófer que había contratado su padre hace poco, había sido el encargado de traerlo y también fue quien le entregó las llaves a Tony, quien no dudo en ir a echarle un vistazo al interior.

Varios invitados de la fiesta se habían aglomerado alrededor del automóvil, observando con curiosidad la nueva adquisición ostentosa de Tony Stark. El recubrimiento de los asientos era de un color crema pálido, haciendo un buen contraste con el azul casi metálico de la pintura, incluso el volante parecía tener el tamaño perfecto y los asientos eran más que cómodos. Todo era tan sofisticado y aunque no fuera el convertible deportivo en color rojo que había pedido, este coche le gustaba bastante, era perfecto para él.

Todo era tan elegante y de un estilo clásico que Tony supo de inmediato que de alguna manera, su madre había estado involucrada en la elección y eso también hacía especial a su nuevo coche. Además, era un buen primer coche y un regalo de cumpleaños perfecto. Tal vez, cuando la pintura comenzara a deteriorarse, él podría pintarlo de un rojo metálico con algunos detalles dorados. Pero por ahora, el azul parecía ser un color aceptable y correcto. Rhodey y Pepper también se acercaron para darle un vistazo más de cerca.

Después de un rato Pepper se terminó sentando en el lugar del copiloto y Tony de inmediato preguntó:

—¿Y qué tal?— Se acomodó mejor en el lugar del conductor y colocó ambas manos en el volante, alzando un poco la barbilla y tomando una pose pretenciosa.— ¿Cómo me veo?

La chica enarcó una delgada ceja rojiza y no pudo evitar reír ante la fanfarronería de su amigo, mientras negaba un par de veces con la cabeza.

—Creo que fueron hechos el uno para el otro.— Dijo, medio broma, medio verdad.

—Eso pensé— Asintió el castaño, luego se apresuró en encender el motor nuevo sólo para deleitarse ante el suave rugido de éste.— ¿Qué tan rápido crees que corra este bebé?

—¡Ah no!— Exclamó Potts con el ceño fruncido y una mirada amenazante en su rostro.— Ni siquiera se te ocurra poner tu vida en peligro de esa forma. Te lo prohíbo, Tony.

—¿Ahora tú usuras _la voz_ en mí?

Le cuestionó Tony con una sonrisa burlona pero una mirada llena de recelo, Pepper casi nunca le había hablado con voz fuerte o que llegara a ser de mando, pero había contadas ocasiones en las que la mujer casi estuvo a punto de utilizar su _voz dominante_ en Tony,a causa su constante insensatez e imprudencia. Pepper miró a Tony con sus ojos de un azul pálido, llenos de seriedad y eso causó escalofríos por toda la espalda del sub que comenzaba a reaccionar ante la fuerte presencia de una dom alfa.

—Nunca usaría _la voz_ contigo— Aseguró la dom, sin embargo, pronto se apresuró en agregar:— Nunca en tanto tú no me obligues a usarla.

—Soy un panecito de miel— Dijo Tony, batiendo las largas pestañas y con una sonrisa picara en su boca, en un intento por aligerar lo tenso del momento.— ¿Ves? No tendrás que preocuparte nunca por usar _la voz_ en mí.

Pepper suspiró ruidosamente y asintió rígidamente con la cabeza como si no estuviera muy convencida del todo.

—Eso espero, Tony.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Tony se despertó gracias a los rayos de sol que se colaban por algún lugar y lo golpeaban directo en el rostro. Tenía un horrible dolor de cabeza y sus oídos zumbaban todavía por el ruido de la música de la noche anterior. Cuando abrió los ojos se dio cuenta de que estaba acostado en uno de los lujosos sillones de su sala, sus ojos viajaron con pereza por todo su alrededor sólo para darse cuenta de que el lugar estaba hecho un desastre. Al menos no había nada roto o dañado y extrañamente, se sintió aliviado por eso. María adoraba todas las piezas de arte y jarrones de porcelana que había en la sala, a Tony no le agradaba la idea de que su madre se afligiera por culpa suya.

Pensaba que ella tenía suficiente con Howard Stark para que ahora Tony se agregara también a la lista. Aunque, debía admitir que había sido el blanco constante de la preocupación de su madre en demasiadas ocasiones como para que fuera sano, supuso que ser un completo imbécil estaba codificado en el ADN Stark, después de todo.

Con algo de pereza, se levantó sintiendo que todo daba vueltas y que su cabeza estaba cerca de explotar. Tenía un sabor agrio en la boca y la garganta seca, pero eso era normal después de haber consumido demasiado alcohol y sabía que las nauseas pronto vendrían, pues su cuerpo querría deshacerse pronto de ese exceso de alcohol dando vueltas en su venas y revolviéndose en su estómago. Se dirigió directamente hacia la ducha para quitarse todo ese exceso de sudor seco que se había quedado en su cuerpo; al salir, tomó un café bien cargado y sin azúcar para poder despertar mejor. Comió un almuerzo basado en huevos estrellados, tocino y su amado café.

Y en cuanto estuvo listo, fuera de los síntomas colaterales de una horrible resaca, fue directo al enorme garage de la mansión para apreciar una vez más su preciado regalo de cumpleaños. Su coche era tal y como lo imaginaba fuera de los efectos del alcohol y si bien era algo sencillo para los estándares de un Stark, Tony pensaba que era un primer coche perfecto para él. Rápidamente lo abordó y probó nuevamente la comodidad de los acolchonados asientos, una sonrisa amplia se formó en su rostro cuando encendió el motor y éste reaccionó casi al instante.

Decidió probar su coche y dar una vuelta por Nueva York, si Tony había estado encantado con su coche, ahora simplemente estaba enamorado con lo fácil que era conducirlo, con la suavidad del motor nuevo que rugía cuando se dejaba llevar y aumentaba un poco la velocidad y con lo cómodas que eran las almohadillas del asiento bajo su trasero. No fue a ningún lugar en particular, simplemente paseó por toda la ciudad, diciéndose que después se aventuraría en ir un poco más lejos, a las afueras de Nueva York y de esta manera, fingir un poco que era libre para ir donde quisiera. Que podía irse a un lugar en el que nadie estuviera constantemente tratando de doblegar su voluntad.

Cuando llegó a la mansión Stark de nuevo, no esperaba ver a Howard y su madre llegando de su viaje de negocios. Tony fue a estacionar su coche y con paso desganado se adentró a la mansión para encontrar a sus padres en la sala. Afortunadamente, ya todo estaba limpio y recogido, sin rastro alguno de que la noche anterior había habido una fiesta.

En cuanto su mamá lo vio entrar a la sala, de inmediato extendió los brazos en un gesto silencioso que invitaba a Tony a abrazar a la hermosa mujer que tenía delante de él. Enseguida fue a abrazar a su madre y se hundió en ese abrazo cálido por varios segundos; cuando rompieron a regañadientes el abrazo, María ahuecó el rostro de su hijo entre sus manos con ternura.

—Hola, hijo mío— Saludó aquella sedosa voz que tanto le gustaba a Tony.— Feliz cumpleaños, cariño.

Susurró en su oído con tanto amor y tanto afecto, que Tony casi sintió que se derretía entre las manos de su mamá. Pronto María entregó en las manos de Tony una pequeña caja roja, adornada con un moño dorado.

—Es un pequeño obsequio de nuestro viaje— Se apresuró en aclarar la mujer con una pequeña sonrisa casi triste cuando dijo:— Por no haber podido estar ayer contigo.

—No era necesario— Exclamó Tony, aunque ya tenía una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja.— El otro presente llegó ayer, es perfecto.

—Es algo pequeño, te lo mereces por ser tan buen hijo.

Contraatacó María con una sonrisa de total orgullo, acarició con suavidad la mejilla de su hijo y Tony estuvo a punto de decir algo sarcástico, pero hoy no y no a su mamá. Sin embargo, Howard había pasado demasiado tiempo callado y tenía que arruinar el momento justo ahora, pues bufó con ironía.

—No le digas esas cosas, María— Madre e hijo voltearon a ver al canoso hombre que parecía no tener ninguna expresión en su rostro.— O se lo va a creer.

—Howard— Jadeó María con un ápice de suplica en su voz.— Por favor, acabamos de llegar.

Pero antes de que Howard Stark volviera a decir algo hiriente, Tony se adelantó.

—¡Hola, pa!— Exclamó fingiendo alegría en su voz.— A mí también me da gusto verte, por cierto.

Howard no dijo nada ante el comentario mordaz y lleno de sarcasmo de su hijo, en cambio, se acercó a la mesa en la sala donde aún quedaban botellas llenas con su mejor whisky. Se sirvió el liquido ambarino en un pequeño vaso circular que ya había llenado con hielos previamente, luego volteó nuevamente para enfrentar a su único hijo y dio un sorbo.

—¿Qué te pareció el coche?

Le cuestionó a Tony volviendo a dar otro sorbo a su bebida. Parecía tan indiferente y desinteresado ante su propia pregunta, como si en realidad no le interesara en lo absoluto y sólo preguntara por cortesía. Dolía, siempre lo hacía, pero Tony aprendió a sobrellevar la actitud distante de su padre y en lugar de pelear con él por esto, simplemente se encogió de hombros.

—Es perfecto.

Fue la cortante respuesta de Tony, Howard enarcó una ceja ante esa respuesta, por lo general, no podía soportar la hiper-verbosidad de su hijo. Sin embargo, tampoco comentó nada respecto a la falta de habla de Tony, en su lugar, cambio de peso a su pie izquierdo y di un nuevo sorbo a su vaso medio vacío. A Tony le dio esa sensación de que Howard estaba a punto de decir algo que no le gustaría en lo absoluto.

—Bien— La voz de Howard salió áspera y se apuró en llenar nuevamente su vaso.— Hay algo de lo que me gustaría hablarte.

_Oh, no, _pensó Tony con pesar, sabiendo que de alguna forma ya veía esto venir. María contuvo el aliento y luego, dejó salir el aire casi de forma brusca.

—Howard, querido... hoy no.

Pidió la mujer en un hilo de voz casi doloroso, Tony frunció el ceño por como se estaban dando las cosas y espero a que la bomba que estaba a punto de lanzarle su padre no fuera tan mortal. Tenía un mal presentimiento sobre aquello de lo que Howard quería hablarle, pero a pesar de las peticiones de María porque dejara este tema para otro día, el Stark mayor no se detuvo. Nunca lo hacía ante nadie. Hubieron varios segundos de suspenso antes de que su padre hablara, con aquella voz y pose desinteresada.

—Lo estuve hablando con tu madre— El Stark hizo otra agonizante pausa.— Y creemos que ya es hora de buscarte a un buen dom para que te cases.

Y definitivamente, esto no podía ser peor. Sabía que de ninguna forma podría librarse de algo así, pero aún era demasiado pronto para que sucediera, Tony ni siquiera había vivido lo suficiente, ¡sólo tenía dieciocho años! Había tantas cosas que aún quería hacer, todavía no estaba listo, ni era lo suficientemente maduro para asumir un compromiso así. Tony sintió que la sangre se le helaba ante los pensamientos fatalistas que se aglomeraban en su cabeza.

Sabía bien que a los sub los comprometían muy jóvenes, pero esto era algo exagerado, apenas había entrado a la universidad. No era justo que eligieran por él, no era justo y sin embargo, era totalmente normal en la sociedad en la que él vivía. Su madre tenía una mueca de total preocupación en su rostro, mientras que Howard sólo tenía una ceja levantada ante el silencio de su primogénito. Entonces, Tony reaccionó por fin.

—¡Debes estar bromeando!— Espetó, alzando un poco su voz y haciendo un eco en toda la sala.— Ni siquiera me he graduado de la universidad. No, me niego.

—No tienes opción— Refutó Howard, todo frialdad cruel. Pero, pronto suavizó sus facciones y con un suspiro cansado dijo:— No tiene que ser con un desconocido. ¿Quizá uno de los hijos de Odín?, sería una alianza beneficiosa para Stark Industries.

Eso tampoco se escuchaba mucho mejor, nada personal con Loki o Thor, pero eso no estaba sucediendo ni en un millón de años. A Tony ni siquiera le hubiera molestado hacer algún tipo de alianza con la empresa de Odín bajo otras circunstancias. Pero no así, no cuando su libertad iba a ser negociada como si fuera una simple mercancía intercambiable. Su mamá no decía nada, pero tenía esa mirada de total tormento que le hacía saber a Tony que ella no estaba de acuerdo con esto. Ante el mutismo de Tony, Howard nuevamente habló.

—Escucha, Tony— Comenzó con ese tono entre condescendiente y exasperado.— Tengo que velar por el futuro de Stark Industries. No siempre voy a estar aquí para cuidar de ti y manejar la empresa.

—¡No necesito que me cuides! ¡ni tú, ni ningún otro dom!— Estalló Tony, todo en él era la desesperación y el enojo bullendo de alguna parte de su cuerpo.— ¡Yo perfectamente podría dirigir Stark Industries!

—Eres un sub y además de todo, sólo un niño mimado— Regañó el mayor de los Stark con voz firme.— No sabes absolutamente nada.

—¡Pero yo..!

—¡Silencio, Anthony!— Gruñó el dom utilizando _la voz_ para poner un alto a las quejas de su hijo, Tony calló en automático ante esa orden que no podía desobedecer.— Ya di mi última palabra, te guste o no.

Ninguna queja o palabra alguna salió de los labios de Tony, era como si sus labios estuvieran sellados ante la orden firme que recibió por parte de su padre. Su lengua y la voz estaban paralizadas, no era la primera vez que un dom alfa utilizaba la voz en él y por supuesto, tampoco era la primera vez que Howard la usaba en Tony, ni sería la última. Pero aún seguía siendo degradante que su instinto reaccionara en contra de su propia voluntad.

—Howard, ya basta, por favor.

Pidió María con lágrimas a punto de escapar de sus bonitos ojos azules, Howard Stark suspiró con hastío e hizo un gesto desdeñoso con la mano en dirección de Tony.

—Ya basta.

Murmuró, menos firme pero aún con ese comando de mando en su voz. Entonces, Tony sintió como si la voz le regresara, su lengua ya no pesaba en su boca y se llevó una mano a su garganta, preguntándose mentalmente por milésima vez, cómo es que esto era posible. Que su cuerpo y su voluntad, pudieran pertenecer a cualquiera que fuera de una raza "superior" a la suya. Su padre se retiró de la sala sin más ceremonias, sin dirigirle siquiera una última mirada a su hijo. Eso lo dejó a solas con su madre, quien dudaba entre acercarse a abrazarlo o también irse y darle su espacio, para que pudiera digerir lo que acababa de pasar.

Se acercó a su preciado hijo y tratando de ser lo más suave que podía dijo:

—Tony, por favor trata de entender.

—No intentes defenderlo.— Exclamó Tony, todo el evidente enojo que sentía salía a relucir en su voz.

—Pero sabes que no lo hace para dañarte, al contrario— María volvió a posar una mano cariñosa sobre la mejilla de su hijo, acariciando su pómulo con el pulgar.— La vida de un sub no es fácil y el mundo puede ser más oscuro y aterrador para nosotros de lo que podría ser para el resto de las razas. Tu padre intenta protegerte de esos horrores.

Besó la mejilla de su hijo con todo el amor que cabía en su pecho y retiró su mano de la otra mejilla, luego sus tacones hicieron eco por toda la sala mientras se retiraba. Tony caminó hasta uno de los sillones más cercanos y se dejó caer allí, se llevó las manos a su rostro y dejó que la frustración se apoderara de hasta el último recoveco de su cuerpo. No sólo la frustración, también el enojo, la ira de no tener control de sus decisiones, de que la libertad sólo fuera un espejismo. Pero también, entre ellos, el miedo. Había mucho de eso, más que cualquier otro sentimiento que pudiera estar experimentando justo ahora.

* * *

En el colegio había estado evitando a Pepper y Rhodey exitosamente por tres días enteros. Ellos nunca decían nada, ni trataban de insistir, sabían que Tony se aislaba de esta forma cuando había tenido alguna discusión con su padre y dejaban a su amigo lidiar con ello a su propia manera, aunque no fuera la correcta. Pero habían aprendido a no forzar a Tony cuando estaba bajo su fuerte coraza; Tony podría tener naturaleza sub, pero su voluntad podía ser tan fuerte como la de un dom. A veces, más fuerte que eso. Tony estaba hecho de hierro, era un Stark después de todo.

El escondite que Tony había elegido para ocultarse de sus amigos y no tener que entrar a las clases, se encontraba en unas áreas verdes, detrás del edificio en donde estaban los clubes de mecánica, robótica e informática avanzada. Casi nadie venía por aquí, porque desde luego, sólo eran talleres diseñados únicamente para los dom alfa y delta, y la mayoría de ellos preferían los clubs deportivos, como americano, fútbol o basquetbol. Entonces, eran contados los que asistían a estos clubs, Tony sería feliz de poder entrar a mecánica o robótica. De vez en cuando, se escabullía al taller de su padre para robar piezas abandonadas y tratar de construir algo con ellas.

Tenía el talento nato, pero su naturaleza lo tenía enjaulado. No podía hacer aquello que tanto le gustaba sólo porque era un sub y los sub no necesitaban aprender cosas que estaban destinadas para los dom. Porque un día se tendrían que casar con un buen dom y vivirían a su sombra, claro, teniendo sus propias profesiones diseñadas para un sub, pero nunca su libertad. Eso era una falacia, Tony recién comenzaba a hacerse a la idea de que el mundo funcionaba así.

Y Tony odiaba su naturaleza, odiaba el mundo en el que vivía y también, de vez en cuando, odiaba a Howard Stark por ser un asco de padre. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que estaba hablando entre dientes hasta que alguien interrumpió su diatriba.

—¿Podrías dejar de pensar en voz tan alta?— Tony se sobresaltó ante la tranquila y sedosa voz de Loki.— Intento leer.

Stark parpadeó, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que Loki estaba sentado a unos cuantos metros de él. No lo vio en ningún momento, pero Loki tenía esa habilidad para pasar desapercibido si así lo deseaba. A Tony no debió sorprenderle ese hecho; Loki no parecía estar enfadado o irritado porque él estuviera invadiendo su espacio, que había sido tranquilo hasta que llegó el sub. De hecho, parecía curioso ante el evidente estado de furia interna de Tony, si su ceja arqueada y sus ojos brillando por curiosidad eran un indicador.

—¿Cuánto llevas aquí?— Cuestionó el castaño y Loki simplemente se encogió de hombros con aparente desinterés.— No te vi.

—Bueno, estoy acostumbrado a ser invisible— Regresó la mirada a su libro y cambió de hoja.— Supongo.

Tony casi se sintió avergonzado por no haber notado a Loki. El olfato de un sub era muy fino y Loki tenía un aroma particular, como a libros viejos y a un día nevado de diciembre. Debió darse cuenta, pero incluso como sub era decepcionante. Quizá, sólo era un síntoma colateral de su reticencia hacia su propia naturaleza. Miró todo el lugar con detenimiento, era muy tranquilo a decir verdad. Ningún ruido llegaba aquí y Loki parecía estar demasiado a gusto.

—Entonces...— Comenzó Tony con una sonrisa triunfal, olvidando por completo porque había llegado aquí en primer lugar.— ¿Este es tu súper escondite secreto?

Loki frunció el ceño y suspiró con resignación al verse descubierto, en ningún momento apartó la mirada verde del libro que leía mientras decía:

—Tendré que buscarme otro lugar.

—Vamos Lolo, no creo ser tan mala compañía— Dijo alegremente Tony.— ¿Y qué tal si me quedo muy calladito?

—Tu concepto de estar _muy calladito _me resulta gracioso, ¿siquiera eres capaz de tal hazaña?— Se burló Loki con una sonrisa llena de sorna, pero pronto agregó luciendo más serio:— Además, mi nombre es Loki, no Lolo.

Tony bufó e hizo un gesto desdeñoso con una de sus manos, obviando totalmente toda la burla anterior de Loki y en su lugar dijo:

—Loki es un nombre bastante aburrido, sin ofender.

Loki simplemente puso los ojos en blanco y continuó con su lectura, ignorando olímpicamente a Tony, quien para su sorpresa, se quedó totalmente callado. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada después de eso, al menos no en un largo rato. Loki profundamente sumido en su lectura y Tony en sus pensamientos pesimistas que habían vuelto con tanta facilidad. Después de todo, no era tan difícil recordar que su padre ya estaba pensando en comprometerlo con un dom alfa de su agrado, lo bastante capaz como para dirigir la empresa.

Pero Tony era capaz de eso e incluso mucho más, si tan sólo Howard le diera una maldita oportunidad de demostrarlo... pero no iba a suceder, no en este mundo y no con su padre. A veces Tony envidiaba a Loki, Thor, Pepper, a todos los que pudieran tener el control de sus propias vidas y decidir lo que harían con ellas. Sin miedo a que nadie estuviera al acecho de quitarles su libertad o de someterlos a cosas que no deseaban hacer.

Escuchó que Loki suspiraba y cuando volteó a verlo, el dom ya tenía los suspicaces ojos sobre su persona.

—No tienes que decirme— Loki relamió sus labios y enarcó una azabache ceja.— Pero en serio, casi puedo escuchar tus pensamientos pesimistas.

Tony boqueó un par de veces, sin saber qué decir. Nunca hubiera imaginado que Loki se ofrecería abiertamente a ser su pañuelo de lágrimas, pero supuso que debía lucir tan patético como pensaba, para hacer que incluso Loki tuviera curiosidad por saber qué provocaba la angustia de Tony. El castaño se desinfló por completo en donde estaba sentado y con un ademán un tanto exagerado de sus manos, dijo:

—Howard ya está buscando un dom para comprometerme.

—Mh...— Loki cerró su libro y ladeó un poco la cabeza mientras su mirada parecía atravesar a Tony.— Qué lamentable.

—Adelante— Gimió Tony con desanimo, pensaba que Loki se estaba burlando de él.— Burlate.

—No me estoy burlando, Anthony— Dijo con seriedad el otro joven.— Realmente creo que es algo lamentable. Eres un sub listo, es un desperdicio que te unan a un dom.

Tony se sorprendió ante las palabras de Loki, nunca hubiera esperado que él dijera algo parecido de su persona... Loki disfrutaba burlándose de los demás, hablando con sarcasmos, ironías e hiriendo a la gente con sus palabras afiladas. Sin embargo, justo aquí, en este instante, él parecía ser genuino al decir lo que pensaba acerca de Tony. Tal vez se debía a que en realidad, Loki sí consideraba a Tony como un amigo.

Tal vez porque Tony se reía de las historias que Loki contaba acerca de las travesuras que solía hacerle a Thor. O a que Tony se acercó a Loki sin prejuicios y sin ningún miedo. Tal vez, este era el Loki real. O quizá, Tony estaba demasiado sensible y veía todo esto de la manera equivocada; había tantas posibilidades rondando en su cabeza y sin embargo, sólo algunas de ellas cobraron fuerza cuando el otro volvió a hablar.

—Eres un constructor, Anthony Stark— Para este punto, Loki ya se había puesto de pie, alejándose de su escondite mientras decía:— Estoy seguro de que construirás tu propia opción alternativa.

Y todavía, después de un largo rato en el que Loki ya se había marchado, Tony siguió pensando en sus palabras. Ellas hacían eco en su cabeza con demasiada fuerza y de manera insistente, sabía que no debía tomárselo tan literal, pero, ¿y si Tony lograba inventar alguna especie de aparato que contrarrestara al menos un poco la naturaleza de un sub? ¿y si le demostraba a Howard que era capaz de cuidarse a sí mismo? Loki tenía razón, Tony construía cosas, _era un maldito genio_... él podía crear y construir sus propias opciones.

* * *

_¡Hola a todos! Espero que se encuentren muy bien y que estén teniendo una excelente semana. Bueno, antes que nada, quiero pedir una disculpa enorme, resulta que en la última actualización subí el capitulo numero tres en lugar del dos (éste ejem ejem) y fue gracias a la observación de mi querida Tsubame, quien me avisó (gracias, no sé qué haría sin ti, querida princesa) que me había equivocado con el orden de los capítulos que vengo rápidamente a hacer el cambio. De antemano pido una disculpa, si leíste la última actualización, quiero decirte que éste es en realidad el capitulo que seguía y espero no haber confundido a nadie, en mi defensa, cuando actualicé estaba súper cansada y con un montón de sueño, realmente no me fijé lo que estaba subiendo y fue mi error. Prometo que no vuelvo a hacer una cosa así de temeraria jajaja. Bueno, creo que eso era todo, muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer, significa mucho para mí. En fin, sin nada más que agregar por el momento, nos estamos leyendo próximamente._ ✨💕

_¡Saluditos! _

Love you 3000, Dragón. 🐉🌹


	3. Dos

**Era el mejor de los tiempos, el peor de los crímenes**

Tony veía a toda la elegante gente aglomerándose a su alrededor, todos felices e ignorantes de lo que realmente pasaba por su cabeza. El forzaba una sonrisa encantadora cuando le hacían cumplidos y fingía una risa cuando alguien creía decir algo gracioso, Tony estaba obligado a hacerlo. Era una costosa y fina fiesta de caridad, las mujeres estaban ataviadas con sus mejores vestidos caros de diseñador y los hombres con sus trajes de vestir perfectamente planchados. Tony tenía que sonreír y fingir que se sentía a gusto, eso era lo que marcaba la etiqueta, la clase y el buen gusto. En especial si eras un Stark, peor aún si eras un Sub al que le estaban buscando candidatos.

Howard también sonreía con hipocresía cuando alguien que no le agradaba en absoluto se acercaba a saludarlo, de hecho, todos eran unos malditos hipócritas dentro de este lujoso salón, con sus costosas comidas y sus ridículos vestidos o trajes de diseñador. No era por la caridad, era para ver qué Dom alfa era el más rico, el más poderoso. María también sonreía cuando alguien le decía lo guapa que se veía esa noche, pero ella lo hacía con autentica gratitud, ella era la persona más real que Tony podía ver en el salón, de hecho, la única. A decir verdad, Tony pensaba que los cumplidos hacia su madre eran verdaderos también, María Stark era hermosa por donde quisieras verlo. A veces, él creía que Howard había sido afortunado porque su madre pusiera sus ojos en él.

Y Tony también sabía que su padre lo había obligado a asistir a esta fiesta porque aquí verían quién sería el mejor postor para Tony. Desde luego, había muchos Dom alfa que miraban sin disimular ni un poco a Tony; Dom mucho más grande que él, incluso algunos de la edad de su padre y él no dudaba que Stark lo dejaría en manos de cualquier Dom en la habitación que estuviera dispuesto a poner todo su capital a los pies de Stark Industries. Todo esto daba asco.

Y Tony... tenía que pararse con la espalda bien derechita, sonreír y fingir que todo esto le parecía adecuado y que estaba cómodo con las miradas lascivas hacia su persona. Nadie podía escucharlo gritar, de cualquier forma, a nadie le importaría si pudieran escucharlo. Era un Sub y era su obligación. También habían Dom femeninas, pero ninguna de ellas parecía prestarle atención, no, ellas eran más listas que esto. Ellas buscarían a un Sub maduro que pudiera hacerse cargo de una manada, obviamente ellas no querían a un niño que sería otra responsabilidad y puedes apostar a que Pepper daría fe de que Tony ni siquiera podía cuidarse de sí mismo en ciertas ocasiones.

Odín entró en ese momento, junto con su esposa y sus dos hijos. Frigga también era bastante hermosa y aunque Tony sólo había hablado con la mujer un par de veces, podía decir que era tan real como su madre. Pero a diferencia de María, Frigga no temía decir lo que pensaba, siempre alzaba la voz claro y fuerte para que todos pudieran escucharla. Loki ciertamente era un poco parecido a ella en ese sentido, de hecho, si lo pensaba mejor, Loki estaba totalmente echo a la imagen y semejanza de su madre. A Tony también le hubiera gustado ser un poco más como María y menos como Howard.

Y hablando de él, su padre no tardó nada en acercarse a Tony con los ojos brillando de emoción ante lo que para el Dom, era una idea perfecta cualquier cosa que tuviera en mente. Abrazó los hombros de su hijo y con voz dura le susurró:

—Anthony, ven conmigo.

Tiró de su hijo mientras se acercaba con una enorme sonrisa a la familia de Odín. En cuanto llegaron hasta ellos el tedioso monologo amable se repitió, se saludaron adecuadamente y Howard elogió la belleza de Frigga. Tony también tuvo que hacer lo mismo, poniendo su sonrisa falsa para Odín y una más genuina para Frigga, luego dio un asentimiento de cabeza hacia Loki y Thor, quien no fingía ni un poco lo aburrido que se encontraba.

Sintió la penetrante mirada de Odín sobre su persona y trató de no encogerse ante ella, de no mostrar debilidad. Entonces, el único ojo de Odín, tan desinteresado y frío, fue a dar con Howard de nueva cuenta.

—Así que él es tu hijo, se parece a su madre— Exclamó Odín, dirigiéndose a Howard y Tony pensó: _ojalá_.— La última vez que lo vi era apenas un niño.

—Ya no es un niño— Respondió Howard con aquella sonrisa que utilizaba cada vez que estaba a punto de iniciar un negocio.— De hecho, tu hijo menor y Tony comparten clases.

Odín dirigió su severo ojo en dirección de Loki, de alguna manera, Thor se había ido casi de forma grosera a asaltar la barra de comida y parecía que a nadie le importaba. Loki tampoco se encogió ante esa mirada tan fría de su padre, parecía acostumbrado a ella.

—Loki no mencionó nada.

Terminó por decir Odín, luego volvió a enfocar su atención en Howard, quien no parecía notar que acababa de meter en problemas a Loki. Tony temió que este fuera el momento en donde Loki le atravesaba el ojo con ese filoso cuchillo del que todo el mundo hablaba, se preguntaba si no había sido él quien había dejado sin un ojo a su propio padre. El pensamiento era gracioso de alguna forma retorcida, pero de inmediato lo desechó. En todo el tiempo que conocía a Loki, jamás había intentado lastimarlo, desde luego, todos eran chismes.

Estuvieron hablando un poco más, acerca de negocios y toda esa clase de cosas superficiales que aburrían a Tony. No debió sorprenderlo que en algún punto de la conversación él se convertiría en el foco de atención, después de todo, era el hijo único de Howard y también era un Sub.

—¿Y ya tienes en mente algún Dom para tu hijo?— Preguntó Odín fingiendo desinterés aunque era obvio que este tema no le pasaba desapercibido.

—Aún no, me temo que no hemos encontrado un buen candidato.

Se apresuró en decir su padre y Tony, bueno, quería vomitar. No era un maldito objeto en venta, o una pieza intercambiable por algo mejor, pero no podía decir nada al respecto. Moría por gritar que no necesitaba a ningún estúpido Dom pero todo lo que hizo fue fingir que no escuchaba nada. Incluso Frigga, quien siempre salía a opinar sobre estas cosas, esta vez se quedó callada. Incluso un espíritu tan fuerte como ella de vez en cuando se dejaba doblegar.

—Thor se gradúa el siguiente año— Comenzó Odín con una pequeña sonrisa casi presumida.— Frigga y yo también hemos hablado de que ya es hora de que siente cabeza.

Howard estaba completamente complacido, Tony casi podía escucharlo zumbar de placer a su alrededor, pero antes de que siquiera pudiera hablar, Loki se adelantó, sorprendiendo a todos.

—Padre, si me permites— La suave voz salía de sus labios casi persuasiva cuando dijo:— No creo que Thor esté listo para...

—¡Silencio! Thor es el Dom mayor de los dos— Gruñó el único Dom con un solo ojo en todo el gran salón.— Esta más que listo para asumir el control de la empresa y tener a su propia manada.

Loki simplemente asintió encogiendo los hombros y frunciendo un poco los labios. Un gesto que desde luego, sólo Tony notó, sabía lo que Loki trataba de hacer y se lo agradecía profundamente, pero Tony también sabía que la única forma de librarse de todo este ridículo circo era inventar algo que contrarrestara su propia naturaleza Sub. Porque si no era Thor Odinson, entonces sería alguien más y estaba consciente de eso.

Howard dejó escapar una suave carcajada y le dedicó una mirada llena de amable hipocresía a Loki, para luego decir con una sonrisa totalmente encantadora:

—Deja al chico hablar, Odín— Howard palmeó el hombro de Loki casi con rudeza y este último forzó una sonrisa también.— Él tiene razón, creo que Thor debería enfocarse primero en acabar sus estudios. Quizá para entonces podamos discutir una alianza entre nuestras empresas.

—Sí, desde luego. Eso beneficiaría a ambas empresas.

Odín y su padre estrecharon manos como si acabaran de cerrar un buen negocio, Tony los miró con el ceño fruncido y las ganas a flor de piel de incendiar todo el lugar. Conversaron un poco más antes de despedirse de manera educada y cada quien irse por su lado; eso dejó a Tony con un cauteloso Loki que parecía leerle la mente. O quizá, Tony ya no podía disimular lo asfixiado que se sentía en este lugar, con esta repugnante gente y esta horrible naturaleza que parecía ser un castigo. Loki dio medio paso, con la intención de acercarse a él y susurró su nombre.

—Anthony...

Tony puso una mano en alto, un gesto para detener los avances del otro chico e impedirle hablar.

—Tengo que salir de aquí— Dio un paso hacia atrás, sus ojos marrones buscando la salida del gran salón casi con desespero.— No intentes detenerme.

—No planeaba hacerlo.

Loki encogió los hombros de manera desinteresada y sólo entonces Tony pudo dar media vuelta y caminar lo más rápido que podía hacia la salida. Nadie prestó atención a la forma tan desesperada en la que buscaba librarse de todo esto, a nadie le importaba porque era un Sub, porque era Tony Stark y gente como él nace con la vida solucionada. Ojalá fuera cierto, la gente sólo veía lo que quería ver de él, no veían la persona que había detrás de las sonrisas falsas, la ropa costosa y un apellido conocido por todo el mundo. Lo primero que hizo al salir fue ir a buscar su coche, quería escapar de todo esto, irse y fingir un poco que era libre de no regresar si así lo deseaba.

* * *

Condujo de un extremo de la ciudad al otro, Nueva York era grande, con sus enormes rascacielos y todas esas luces demasiado brillantes y cegadoras. Con su horrible trafico y con la gente caminando por todas partes. Al principio pensó en ir a buscar a Rhodey, pero sabía que su amigo lo reprendería por ser tan irresponsable y escaparse en medio de una importante fiesta de caridad. Él comenzaría a darle un sermón acerca de la responsabilidad y lo descuidado que era Tony, que tarde o temprano, llegaría el momento en que tendría que casarse con un Dom. Así que descartó la idea de ir a buscar a Rhodey.

Luego pensó en Pepper y... no fue mucho mejor. Podía imaginar a la chica completamente histérica por saber que Tony acababa de desobedecer a su padre, le hablaría de las consecuencias que esto le traería y ella también diría que esta es su responsabilidad. Tony no quería nada de eso, estaba harto de que le dijeran qué era lo debía hacer, cómo tenía que comportarse y qué debía pensar. Esta noche se sentía especialmente harto de todo eso, así que sólo condujo hasta que la enorme ciudad de Nueva York quedó atrás.

Manejó entre las curvas cerradas de la autopista, con los enormes y verdes árboles a cada extremo de la carretera. Tony nunca había estado tan lejos de la ciudad, al menos no solo. Y ver que los coches en esta parte de Nueva York eran escasos a comparación de la enorme metrópolis, la tranquilidad que se sentía al alejarse cada vez más, el inquietante silencio y la adrenalina de saber que Howard estaría furioso era... liberador.

Ni siquiera colocó música a todo volumen como planeaba hacerlo en un principio, la tranquilidad y el silencio eran reconfortantes dentro de su agitada cabeza que nunca dejaba de pensar, que nunca dejaba de idear. Esa sensación de libertad pasajera fue la que lo hizo seguir conduciendo, sin importar las consecuencias que su pequeña escapada podría traerle. Se detuvo sólo cuando la gasolina fue un problema y tuvo que detenerse a cargar más.

Eso lo llevó a un pueblo en el condado de Essex llamado Saranac Lake, hacía más frío aquí que en Nueva York y claro, se debía a que esto ya era parte de la provincia. Y aún con el frío y el delgado abrigo de vestir de Tony, eso no lo hizo querer volver, al contrario, todo le parecía emocionante. Las construcciones que distaban mucho de la elaborada arquitectura de la ciudad, el aire sin todo ese esmog dañando sus pulmones, el aroma a tierra mojada y el sonido de los grillos eran algo totalmente nuevo para Tony, y deseaba permanecer un poco más.

Sus pasos lo llevaron a un pequeño bar frente a la gasolinera en donde se detuvo a cargar gas, tenía un estilo vintage que se acercaba más a lo que sería un bar de los años sesentas, con las paredes y las decoraciones en tonos rosa y azul pastel. Había enormes letras blancas de neón en lo alto con el nombre del lugar: _The 1968's bar and coffee, _y a un lado del inusual bar se alzaba un edificio deteriorado por el paso del tiempo que fungía como motel, con colores bastante parecidos al pub que estaba a unos cuantos metros, se hacía llamar _Wildest dreams_. Al menos ahora Tony sabía en donde pasaría la noche en caso de que no quisiera regresar a su casa.

Cruzó la pequeña calle solitaria y entró al bar, todas las mesas estaban ocupadas y a decir verdad, sentía como si todas las miradas estuvieran puestas en él. Tony caminó entre las mesas buscando un lugar vacío, de hecho, el lugar daba más pinta de ser sólo una cafetería en lugar de un bar. Había lámparas largas que emitían una luz blanca que colgaban del techo blanco, las camareras vestían con un uniforme que consistía en un vestido rosa pálido y sus delantales blancos, con un ridículo sombrerito en sus cabezas.

Las alargadas mesas de madera se ceñían a las paredes y todo el lugar olía como a comida frita. Sin embargo, pronto halló el área que pertenecía al bar cuando se adentró un poco más en la cafetería. Era una habitación pequeña en comparación con la cafetería, las lámparas apenas y emitían un poco de luz, haciendo que todo el lugar parecía un poco más sobrio. Había pequeñas mesas circulares de madera regadas por todas partes y en ellas habían varios hombres y mujeres jugando cartas. El aroma del tabaco combinado con el hedor a alcohol era abrumador y Tony sintió placer al pensar en lo que diría su padre si supiera que estaba metido en un lugar como este.

Había un grupo de músicos en alguna esquina apretada y alejada, tocando música Jazz y aunque a Stark jamás le había gustado ese género de música en particular, aquella noche lo estaba encontrando agradable. Se acercó a la barra, tomó asiento en uno de los taburetes y con la sonrisa más encantadora que tenía para mostrar, le pidió a la chica rubia que atendía un whisky doble. Alguien más se había acercado a la barra y había pedido un martini seco, para luego tomar asiento a lado de Tony en el último taburete desocupado.

Les entregaron sus bebidas al mismo tiempo, Tony realmente jamás prestó atención a la persona que recién había llegado, simplemente se limitó a observar el líquido ambarino en su vaso con demasiados hielos y a pensar en algo que lo ayudara a salir de este aprieto. Al parecer, Loki le había comprado un poco más de tiempo y Tony debía aprovechar ese año para inventar algo que suprimiera su naturaleza Sub. Sólo tenía que pensar en algo que no fuera tan descabellado y difícil de construir, pero él podría hacerlo, él era un genio, él era Tony Stark. Claro, Loki también estaba contribuyendo a que eso sucediera y mentalmente anotó agradecerle después por su intervención que le había dado poco más de un año para actuar.

Al primer vaso de whisky le siguió un segundo y posteriormente, un tercero. Tony había prestado atención a lo que el sujeto también ordenaba, después del martini seco le siguió un vodka y luego un jugo de manzana. Tony tuvo que contener las ganas de reírse y decir algo sarcástico ante el pedido del otro hombre, en su lugar, simplemente rodó los ojos con ironía y le dio el último sorbo a su tercer vaso de whisky, decidiendo que tal vez sería bueno pedir algo distinto del whisky.

Terminó por pedir ron blanco. En cuanto su orden llegó, el chico que había estado sentado a su lado pidió la cuenta y Tony vio de reojo una cabellera espectacularmente negra. La chica de cabellos rubios y ojos marrones le entregó el recibo y enseguida el otro chico ahogó un jadeo de sorpresa.

—¿Es en serio?— Tony escuchó que le cuestionaba, con aquella voz profunda y que parecía tener un acento británico.— ¿Dieciséis dolores por esto?, debe ser una broma Christine.

—Bueno, el vodka es una de las bebidas más caras que tenemos— Explicó la chica a quien había llamado Christine.— Ya sabes, oferta y demanda.

Ella encogió los hombros con sencillez y el otro muchacho de cabellos tan negros como el ébano suspiró temblorosamente. Esta vez, Tony volteó por completo el rostro para observar al par de chicos que parecían conocerse bien, ella era muy guapa a decir verdad y todo en ella delataba que era una Nom. El otro chico por otro lado, tenía el cabello muy negro y en contraste, piel pálida, tenía rasgos angulosos y ojos de un increíble color azul que bajo la débil luz de las lámparas, parecían ser de un verde azulado; el chico aparentaba tener la edad de Stark. Tony supo de inmediato que era un Dom delta.

Para un Sub era fácil distinguir a las razas, los Dom alfas generalmente tenían un aroma demasiado fuerte y picante, los Dom delta por el contrario, tenían aromas menos fuertes y más refrescantes. Los Sub siempre tenían un aroma más bien dulce, y los Nom no tenían aroma en lo absoluto. Por ejemplo, Tony siempre olía a café con un toque de vainilla y el Dom delta que tenía a un lado, olía más bien a yerba buena y menta.

El chico de los bonitos ojos azules frunció el ceño por algunos momentos antes de sacar su billetera y entregarle casi de mala gana los billetes a la chica.

—No puedo creer que te esté dando todos mis ahorros— Suspiró con fastidio.— Seguro Wong diría que apegarse a lo material es desapegarse de lo espiritual, o una tontería así.

Christine soltó una carcajada y puso los ojos en blanco, dándole una última sonrisa al chico antes de seguir atendiendo la barra, de alguna manera, Tony simpatizó con el Dom delta que estaba sentado a su lado, reconoció ese mismo sentido del humor ácido que lo caracterizaba a él también. Podría culpar a las circunstancias, a que había sido un día particularmente difícil o a todo el alcohol dando vueltas en su organismo, pero pronto se encontró dirigiéndose a Christine y diciendo:

—Dame un whisky con muchas aceitunas y otro vodka para el amigo espiritual.

Se encargó de decir lo último en voz alta, lo suficiente como para que el Dom delta que había estado sentado a su lado volteara el rostro y le regalara una mirada sorprendida. Ante eso, Tony sonrió ampliamente y se acercó un poco más al desconocido al que acababa de invitarle un trago. Christine intercambió miradas rápidas con su amigo antes de marcharse a preparar sus bebidas, pareciendo tan aturdida como el Dom.

—Ah, uh... te lo agradezco.— Exclamó el chico de cabellos negros, un indicio receloso parecía asomarse en sus ojos azules.

—No es nada— Tony encogió los hombros luciendo tan despreocupado como en realidad se sentía.— Escuché sin querer que todos tus ahorros se habían ido en unos cuantos tragos.

—Prometo que es la primera vez que me pasa esto.

Respondió el otro muchacho, con las mejillas volviéndose rojas de la vergüenza que debía estar sintiendo en este momento. Bueno, era la primera vez que se gastaba todo su dinero tan descuidadamente y también, la primera vez que un completo extraño se ofrecía a invitarle un trago, para variar, uno de los más caros en este bar.

—Esas cosas suelen suceder— Dijo Tony alegremente, extendió su mano en dirección del otro chico y agregó:— Por cierto, soy Tony.

—Stephen Vincent Strange— El Dom se apuró en estrechar la mano de Tony en un gesto amistoso.— Un gusto, Tony.

—¿Strange?— Cuestionó Tony, entornando un poco los ojos, para después reír y decir:— Bueno, los he conocido más extraños.

—En realidad, Strange es mi...— Comenzó Stephen mientras sus manos se soltaban, pero en ese instante había llegado Christine con sus bebidas, terminó por negar con la cabeza y murmurar.— No importa.

Ambos recibieron sus respectivos tragos y en cuanto Christine se fue a atender a otro cliente, Tony volvió a dirigir su mirada a Stephen, le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa incomoda y esta le fue devuelta de la misma forma. Ambos incómodos por no saber qué más decir, Stephen mirando a todas partes excepto a Tony y Tony disimulando su nerviosismo dándole largos sorbos a su vaso. Después de todo, había sido repentina y casi abrupta la forma en cómo Tony se había acercado a Stephen, pero todos en el bar tenían con quien charlar y ellos estaban solos, al principio había sido una buena idea.

Y por otro lado, Stephen no estaba acostumbrado a socializar, enfocaba su cabeza en otras cosas como estudiar y memorizar todo lo que veía en sus clases. Después de todo, estaba estudiando para ser cirujano y debía esforzarse un poco más que el resto de los Dom alfa, ya que era difícil que los hospitales aceptaran a Dom delta para ocupar puestos tan importantes. Así que sí, la vida de Stephen giraba en torno a demostrar que era mucho más inteligente que cualquier Dom alfa, irónicamente, compartía esa ideología con el chico que le había invitado el trago.

Se podría decir que los únicos amigos de Strange se limitaban en Christine y Mordo, Christine era una Nom y Mordo era un Dom delta. Ancestral, la mujer que lo había acogido cuando era un bebé, era una Nom que había logrado convertirse en la líder de su pequeño grupo de inadaptados. El maestro Hamir era el único Dom alfa en el santuario, Wong era un Dom delta y el resto de la gente que vivía en el santuario eran de clase Nom. Así que Stephen tampoco había tratado con ningún Sub en su vida, era un Dom delta y los Sub generalmente no querían relacionarse con personas como él.

Había notado desde el primer instante que Tony era un Sub, no lograba entender por qué un Sub querría relacionarse con él, o invitarle un trago. Y tampoco sabía como se suponía que debía relacionarse con alguien de la naturaleza de Tony, desde luego que tenía motivos para sentirse nervioso e incomodo con esta repentina cercanía. Pensó que en algún momento Tony se alejaría de él y continuaría con sus propios asuntos, pero se sorprendió cuando el Sub volvió a hablar.

—Y... uh, ¿vienes por aquí muy seguido?— Cuestionó Tony, después de un largo periodo de silencio entre ambos.

—A veces— Stephen le dio una mirada rápida a la rubia de nombre Christine.— ¿Qué hay de ti?, es la primera vez que te veo en este lugar.

—Yo... no, es la primera vez que vengo a este lugar.

—Lo imaginé— Asintió el Dom con una mueca reflexiva en el rostro.— Es muy raro que los Sub entren a lugares como este. Generalmente lo hacen los Sub que pertenecen a los bajos mundos.

Stephen se encogió de hombros, mostrando su total desinterés en asuntos que para él eran algo bastante normal. Sin embargo, eso sólo le ganó un ceño fruncido en el rostro de Tony y una mueca de total indignación.

—¿Estás diciendo que soy un criminal?, ¿que intento seducirte para pasar una noche contigo?

—No— Se apresuró en aclarar el otro chico, parecía un poco exasperado por las conjeturas de Tony.— Estoy diciendo que _contigo se rompió el molde, _porque no eres como el resto de la gente que viene aquí. Y tampoco me parece que seas un criminal.

Los ojos azules de Stephen se fijaron el traje de vestir de Tony, algo que se veía bastante costoso y fino a kilómetros de distancia. Cualquiera que mirara a Tony entendería casi enseguida que era alguien que venía de una familia bastante acomodada. Porque de cualquier forma, aunque un Sub naciera en una familia de bajos recursos, siempre terminaba perteneciendo a una manada con suficientes comodidades. Después de todo, los Sub eran muy valiosos porque eran los encargados de traer al mundo a las nuevas generaciones de Dom alfa que tomarían el control.

Era sumamente extraño encontrarte con un Sub que no perteneciera a la elite, aún más raro encontrar a un Sub que perteneciera a los bajos mundos, pero los había. Se trataba de todos aquellos Sub que habían sido repudiados por la sociedad, ya sea porque no quisieron ser parte de una manada o estaban en contra del trato que recibía su especie. Desde luego, no quería decir que fueran malas personas, simplemente se tenían que ensuciar las manos para conseguir un techo y sustento para sobrevivir. Pero mirando a Tony a simple vista... Stephen al menos podía decir que no formaba parte de ninguno de los dos. Por alguna razón, Tony había venido a dar a este horrible lugar y eso era todo, aunque no dejaba de ser raro.

—Lo siento— Dijo de pronto Tony, interrumpiendo las cavilaciones de Stephen.— Nací apresurado y mi cabeza siempre va a mil por hora, tiendo a entender mal las cosas con facilidad.

—Está bien, creo que yo tampoco supe como expresarme adecuadamente— Concordó Strange con un ligero encogimiento de hombros.— Además, es la primera vez que hablo con un Sub.

Las cejas de Tony se arquearon hacia arriba, evidenciando la sorpresa que sentía en ese mismo momento. No debió sorprenderse, los Sub nunca se mezclaban con los Dom delta o los Nom, erróneamente, se creían superiores a ellos. Pero eso solamente era otra falacia más dentro de este mundo de locos. Eran ciegos e ignorantes del verdadero trato que los Sub recibían de los Dom alfa. Simplemente se les tenía en cuenta porque podrían formar una manada más grande que a su vez, traería a los bebés saludables que harían sentir orgulloso a cualquier Dom alfa.

Pero fuera de toda esa falsa cortina de los Dom alfa que protegen a su Sub y su manada, se ocultaba una realidad completamente distinta, en la que los Sub eran tratados igual que a los Dom delta y los Nom. Pero a nadie le gustaba decir eso en voz alta. Tony comprendió de inmediato el recelo de Strange a su compañía, los Dom delta no eran bien vistos entre los Sub, después de todo.

—Conmigo se rompió el molde, ya ves— Respondió con una amplia y brillante sonrisa presumida.— Yo incluso podría hacer hablar a las rocas. Me gusta hablar con todos.

Y tras decir eso le dio el último sorbo a su bebida. Pensó con cariño en Loki, al principio había sido terriblemente difícil hacer que él quisiera hablar con Tony, pero era perseverante y había logrado que incluso Loki se preocupara por él, al menos un poco y con cierta reticencia.

—La verdad, odio esta absurda jerarquía— Confesó después de un breve rato de silencio, haciendo que Stephen lo mirara con ojos muy grandes.— Todos deberíamos ser iguales.

Los ojos marrones de Tony fueron a dar con la sorprendida y contrariada mirada azul de Stephen, por un momento creyó que había dicho algo totalmente incorrecto. Después de todo, había Dom delta que apoyaban y se apegaban a estas absurdas reglas. Sin embargo, Stephen pronto parpadeó y asintió dándole la razón.

—Sí, a mí también me parece bastante injusta— Dijo, de forma un poco más cautelosa que Tony.— No hay nada que se le pueda hacer.

Strange encogió los hombros con desdén y bebió lo último que le quedaba a su bebida. Por supuesto, no era lo que pensaba en realidad pero estos temas eran tabú. Además, Tony era un perfecto desconocido para Stephen, no podía compartir ideas como esta con un Sub y menos con uno que acababa de conocer. Y si un Dom alfa sorprendía a Stephen —o a cualquier Dom delta— quejándose de los Dom alfa y el control que tenían del mundo, seguro que lo enviarían a prisión. Pensaba que Tony tampoco debía compartir este tipo de pensamientos con cualquier extraño que se encontrara, podía ser repudiado.

Tony resopló, mostrando su inconformidad con el último comentario de Strange, pero a él no le interesó mucho. En su lugar, miró el reloj digital que se ceñía a su pálida muñeca para darse cuenta de que faltaban veinte minutos para la media noche. Ancestral obviamente no se preocuparía, dudaba que incluso le interesara, pero Wong... bueno, él se apegaba rigurosamente a las reglas del santuario y seguramente estaría esperando a que Stephen llegara para reprenderlo con un nuevo sermón sobre lo importante que era cumplir y apegarse a las reglas del santuario.

Y luego Mordo, siendo su compañero de habitación también lo regañaría por no haber llegado al santuario a la hora que se había impuesto desde hace muchas generaciones atrás, alegando que no era un hotel para pandilleros. Siempre le decía que era un despreocupado y debía tomar más en serio las reglas y normas que dictaba el santuario. Para posteriormente decir que estaba deshonrando todas las enseñanzas que Ancestral les estaba legando. Stephen aún se preguntaba cuáles eran esas dichosas enseñanzas de las que tanto se jactaba Mordo.

Suspiró con fastidio, sabiendo que al llegar al santuario tendría que lidiar con Wong y en su mayoría, con Mordo. Como si las reglas o el santuario fueran la única cosa relevante en este mundo.

—Es tarde— Exclamó, dirigiéndose a Tony con voz cansada mientras se ponía de pie.— Es mejor que regrese a casa.

Tony asintió, parecía un poco decepcionado de no tener un compañero con el que pudiera platicar otro rato más. Strange enseguida se apuró en agregar:

—Gracias por la bebida, por cierto.

—No fue nada.— Tony encogió con los hombros con desinterés.

Ante eso, Stephen simplemente se limitó a asentir, volteó en dirección de Christine para regalarle un asentimiento de cabeza cuando ella pudo notarlo. La chica simplemente agitó la mano en el aire a modo de despedida, para posteriormente seguir con lo suyo. Nuevamente los ojos azules del Dom delta se enfocaron en Tony.

—Así que... fue un placer, Tony— Murmuró, un tanto incomodo ante una inminente despedida, no era bueno lidiando con ellas.— Adiós.

—Hasta luego, Extraño— El castaño arrugó la afilada nariz y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa antes de agregar:— También fue un placer.

Stephen asintió ante el comentario, después dio media vuelta para alejarse con paso calmado entre la gente que iba de un lugar a otro. Antes de salir de bar y cruzar la cafetería, volteó sobre su hombro y le dio una rápida mirada a Tony, dándose cuenta de que los ojos marrones todavía estaban puestos en su persona. Una sonrisa disimulada apareció en su boca mientras retomaba su camino a casa, vaya... parecía que Stephen no era el único _extraño_, después de todo.

* * *

Esa misma noche, cuando los efectos del alcohol en su sangre habían disminuido, Tony condujo de regreso hasta su casa. A la mañana siguiente Howard no le dijo nada de su escape de la fiesta de caridad, pero su mirada llena de furia le hacía saber que se había dado cuenta y que en algún otro momento se lo reprocharía. María parecía aliviada con que no hubieran peleas por esa mañana, aunque también parecía preocupada por Tony y en dónde se había ido a meter la noche anterior. Al menos, lo que restó del desayuno transcurrió en paz.

Después, Howard se encerró en su propio taller a crear y planear. Tal vez, en otra vida, él podría mostrarle sus proyectos a Tony y trabajar juntos, en esta vida eso parecía prácticamente imposible. Tony por su parte, se encerró en su propia habitación y comenzó a dibujar planos, desde cosas sencillas hasta cosas más complejas, entre ellas, un aparato que le permitiera alterar recuerdos dolorosos de su pasado. Quizá, si lograba modificar sus recuerdos traumáticos de su niñez, también podría lograr modificar su propia naturaleza. A ese proyecto lo llamó B.R.E.A (Binario Retro Enfoque Amplificado). Sin embargo, ese tipo de tecnología tardaba años en ser perfeccionada y llevada a cabo para las primeras pruebas. En este momento, lo que menos tenía era tiempo.

A ese proyecto le siguió la estructura de otra idea, una especie de suero que permitiera modificar la estructura de su ADN, de tal forma que la voz de mando de un Dom alfa no lo afectara y su cuerpo pudiera tener control de sí mismo. Tony lo llamó Extremis.

Pero el problema con Extremis es que tenía que ver más con la biología humana y si bien Tony podía defenderse perfectamente bien en ese campo, también era cierto que necesitaría la ayuda de alguien que estuviera más familiarizado en ese ámbito. Tal vez, un estudiante de medicina que conociera perfectamente bien la anatomía de las diferentes razas. Y él no conocía a alguien con esas características, Pepper estaba estudiando una carrera administrativa, Rhodey ni siquiera era una opción. Y Loki... no estaba muy seguro a qué se dedicaba, pero parecía fascinado con la química y alquimia. Aunque todavía no llegaba al nivel de Tony, de vez en cuando le gustaba hackear la computadora de su hermano mayor y algunos documentos importantes de la empresa de Odín.

Podría pedirle a Loki su opinión acerca de la estructura inicial de Extremis, pero aún así, necesitaría de alguien que conociera bien el cuerpo humano y fuera lo suficientemente hábil como para seguirle el paso. A eso debía sumar el hecho de que también debía simpatizar con los ideales de Tony. Después de todo, esto era ilegal en cien formas distintas y dudaba que alguien en su sano juicio quisiera involucrarse.

Entonces, las cosas estaban así, Tony acababa de idear un par de ideas muy buenas pero una de ellas requería tiempo para poder ser llevada a cabo. La otra precisaba de un amplio conocimiento en biología humana y aunque odiara admitirlo, necesitaba apoyo de alguien más con ese conocimiento.

¿Y quién querría seguir a Tony en sus locuras, de todos modos?

Era una tarde calurosa de viernes, Los soldados del invierno estaban haciendo sus calentamientos para el partido que disputarían contra el equipo de Sam Wilson, los Halcones. Éste enfrentamiento en particular pintaba para ser épico, todo mundo en la escuela sabía acerca de esta rivalidad que existía entre Sam Wilson y Bucky Barnes, aunque en realidad, solamente fuera Sam quien estaba en constante competición por superar a Bucky en cualquier sentido. Parecía que Barnes apenas y notaba al otro Dom alfa que se esmeraba por llamar su atención.

Tony había llegado temprano al partido, las gradas estaban casi vacías y todavía no había muchos estudiantes, aunque sólo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que empezaran a llegar por montones. Esta vez no había logrado persuadir a Pepper o Rhodey de venir con él, Rhodey aún tenía que asistir a una clase y Pepper prefería tener un momento de chicas con su reciente amiga Natasha Romanoff. Hasta cierto punto, Tony podía entender a Pepper, pues todo el tiempo estaba pegada a él cuidando que no se lastime, era entendible que de vez en cuando deseara compartir tiempo con otras chicas.

Caminando entre las gradas para escoger el lugar ideal, se encontró con Steve Rogers sentado en una esquina apartada, casi como si tuviera la intención de que nadie más notara que estaba allí. Para su mala suerte, Tony lo había notado. El castaño se acercó al otro chico que parecía absorto en alguna tarea importante, Stark pronto descubrió que el chico estaba completamente concentrado dibujando algo en un cuaderno de marquilla.

Se paró detrás del rubio y pudo echar un rápido vistazo a su dibujo, dándose cuenta de que estaba dibujando a Bucky Barnes haciendo su rutina de calentamiento. En realidad, Tony pensaba que era bastante bueno, todo parecía bien cuidado y prolijo, desde el detalle más insignificante hasta el más notorio. Steve ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que Tony había estado fisgoneando a sus espaldas hasta que el castaño tocó su hombro.

Respingó en su lugar y rápidamente se apresuró en cerrar su cuaderno, giró lentamente la cabeza y en su cara había una expresión de total horror y espanto. Steve era un Nom, los Nom no debían involucrarse con los Dom alfa, su lugar estaba con los Dom delta si corrían con suerte. Tony sabía que era perfectamente normal que Steve estuviera preocupado de que alguien más notara su interés por el capitán de Los saldados del invierno.

A pesar de que Tony tenía una pequeña sonrisa amigable en su rostro, Rogers seguía igual de pálido e inseguro, temiendo que el Sub lo delatara o algo parecido. Tony realmente deseaba decirle que él no le contaría a nadie sobre su gran descubrimiento, que de hecho, Tony no tenía nada en contra de los Nom y que por lo tanto, no haría nada para perjudicar a Steve. En su lugar, tomó asiento a un lado de Steve y amplió un poco más su sonrisa.

—Eres muy buen dibujante— Exclamó alegremente, su mirada enfocada en el cuaderno de dibujos que Steve abrazaba de forma protectora.— ¿Has ido a clases de dibujo?

—No.

Negó el rubio, todo en él gritaba incomodidad y recelo, entonces Tony recordó a Stephen, el chico que conoció brevemente en el bar a las afueras de Nueva York y lo que éste mismo le había dicho, acerca de que nunca había hablado con un Sub. Quizá Steve tampoco lo había hecho y por eso tenía esa expresión de quien esta cometiendo un terrible crimen.

—Escucha— Dijo Tony en un suspiro cansado, colocó una mueca de total seriedad para hacer énfasis en lo que diría a continuación.— No pienso decirle nada a nadie sobre tus dibujos y tampoco es mi intención molestarte como esos idiotas de allá.

Tony meneó la cabeza en dirección del equipo de Bucky, que se daban empujones amistosos entre ellos. Steve parpadeó con total confusión y al mismo tiempo, alivio. Aún así, miró a Tony con toda la seriedad que una persona normal no podría mostrar, sus azules ojos pareciendo demasiado cautelosos cuando se posaron sobre los curiosos ojos de Tony.

—¿Entonces porque te molestas en hablar conmigo?— Steve preguntó con sin ningún titubeo de por medio, eso le agradó a Tony.

Steve era un Nom, pero todavía tenía una personalidad tan fuerte como la de Pepper. Por eso no podía comprender por qué nunca hacía nada cuando los Dom abusivos lo molestaban. A Tony le daba esa molesta sensación de que Steve Rogers era la clase de persona que podría pelear todo el día para defender lo justo. Stark quiso señalar eso, sin embargo, sólo se limitó en encoger los hombros con sencillez.

—¿Por qué no?— Le cuestionó con una ceja arqueada.— No hay una ley que prohíba que los Nom y Sub tengan conversaciones.

—Bueno no— Concordó Steve, aún así su ceño se había acentuado un poco más.— Pero a ningún Sub normal le gusta estar cerca de un Nom.

Sin saber muy bien por qué, un curioso chico de ojos muy azules y cabello muy negro vino a la mente de Tony. Una sonrisa presumida se formó en la comisura de sus labios cuando el vago recuerdo de la inusual conversación que sostuvieron vino a su mente.

_Contigo se rompió el molde, porque no eres como el resto de la gente que viene aquí. _

—Ya ves— Exclamó el castaño encogiendo los hombros.— Conmigo se rompió el molde.

El ceño fruncido de Steve desapareció, en cambio, una nueva expresión de sorpresa adornó su pálido rostro. Relamió los labios, como queriendo decir algo al respecto pero en ese instante la fuerte voz de Thor se hizo escuchar por toda la cancha.

—¡Amigo, Tony!— Parecía de buen humor, si la enorme y deslumbrante sonrisa en su rostro era un indicio de ello, luego se animó en preguntar.— ¿Vienes con la noble misión de animar a los equipos de americano?

—Uh... sí, algo así.

Asintió Tony sintiéndose repentinamente incomodo con la presencia del rubio dorado, no podía mirar a Thor a la cara sin recordar lo que su padre estaba tramando para asegurar el futuro de S.I, además de que tampoco era normal que Thor se dirigiera a Tony si no estaba Loki cerca. Detrás de él venían caminando Fandral, Hogun y Volstagg, que se hacían llamar _Los tres guerreros de Thor. _A veces Tony se preguntaba de dónde sacaban tanta cosa extraña los tres idiotas —como los llamaba Loki—, Thor e incluso el propio Loki. Era como si vinieran de alguna estrella lejana y perdida de este vasto universo, eran los seres más inusuales que Stark había conocido en su corta existencia. Sif de lejos parecía ser la más decente de todos ellos.

Pero Thor no parecía incomodo o enojado porque se estuviera a punto de cerrar un negocio en donde Howard y Odín planeaban casarlo con Tony, de hecho parecía que nada había cambiado entre ellos después de aquella desastrosa fiesta de caridad. Palmeó uno de los hombros de Tony con toda la fuerza de su brazo derecho, en un gesto de dolorosa camaradería. Dolorosa para el mallugado cuerpo de Tony, claro.

—¡Espero que también vengas a apoyarnos en nuestro próximo partido!— Una amplia sonrisa llena de orgullo ya se divisaba en su rostro de facciones masculinas.— ¡Los Dioses del trueno tendremos una honorable victoria de la que toda la escuela hablará!

Y tras decir eso y sin más ceremonias, dio media vuelta y se alejó para sentarse en los lugares de hasta el frente, lugares que desde luego, habían sido pensados para que los Dom alfa pudieran ver bien el partido y disfrutarlo mejor que el resto. Como era de esperarse, sus amigos lo siguieron como un perrito seguiría a su amo.

—¿Quién es él?— Cuestionó Steve, sus ojos azules aún seguían a la figura de Thor que se erguía con orgullo.— Es un poco... excéntrico.

Tony hizo un ademán desdeñoso con su mano, como si estuviera restándole importancia a todo el escándalo que Thor armaba a donde sea que fuera.

—Ese— Dijo, su pulgar señalando el sitio en donde el rubio había tomado su lugar junto con sus amigos.— Es sólo el hermano mayor de Loki.

—Ah...— Steve asintió.— Con razón.

—Síp.

* * *

Los vivaces ojos verdes se movían con rapidez de un lado a otro de la hoja con un montón de formulas químicas y complicadas ecuaciones. Parecían asombrarse por lo que veían, había un brillo casi desquiciado mientras su agudo cerebro trabajaba a la velocidad de la luz para poder encajar piezas. Loki también era un genio —en su propia y peculiar manera— si Tony había cometido un error de calculo con la estructura principal de Extremis, Loki se daría cuenta de inmediato y de la misma forma, corregiría el error.

Cuando Loki terminó de revisar la estructura principal de Extremis, Tony pudo sentirse un poco más tranquilo por no haber cometido un error. Aún le costaba demasiado trabajo aprenderse todos los elementos de la tabla periódica y las tediosas formulas químicas, y siempre existía la posibilidad de un error. Sin embargo, acababa de comprobar que Tony Stark rara vez se equivocaba.

—Tiene la estructura de un fuerte supresor... tal vez un suero— Loki frunció ligeramente el ceño en un gesto reflexivo y tras un corto momento de silencio, agregó:— Aún así, no esta completo. Podría decir que hay varios huecos que requieren ser llenados con eslabones de ADN. Más específicamente, el tuyo.

El castaño estaba sorprendido ante la aguda inteligencia de Loki, nunca creyó que llegaría tan rápido a la conclusión de que los huecos estaban diseñados para ser rellenados con ADN. Tal vez había estado subestimando gravemente al hermano de Thor. El Dom enarcó una ceja inquisitiva, como queriendo preguntar: _"¿me equivoco?", _Tony sólo pudo suspirar al verse descubierto y asintió para después inclinar la barbilla hacia arriba, en un gesto obstinado.

Pero Loki no pareció ni un poco impresionado, ni alarmado. Conservaba aquella mueca de serenidad que tanto lo caracterizaba, después de todo, llevaba años lidiando con la imprudencia de Thor. Sus ojos volvieron a las hojas llenas de ecuaciones que Tony le había presentado y entornó los ojos negando lentamente con la cabeza.

—Ni siquiera sabes si va a funcionar— Bufó y puso los ojos en blanco, una clara señal de lo irritado que debía sentirse por tratar de razonar a menudo con Thor y ahora con Tony.— _¡Es una locura! _

—Tú tranquilo, ojitos verdes— Respondió con ligereza en un intento de relajar a Loki, no funcionó. Por eso rápidamente agregó con seriedad:— Estoy apostando mi libertad en este proyecto, no voy a perder esta apuesta.

—¿A costa de tu propia vida?— Loki acentuó un poco más la ceja que tenía arqueada, había burla e ironía en su profunda voz al decir:— Es una apuesta arriesgada.

—No pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras Howard se lleva mi libertad— El Sub arrebató casi de manera brusca los documentos de las manos de Loki.— Vine a pedir tu opinión sobre la estructura de Extremis y ya me la diste. No vine por tu permiso.

—Bien.— Siseó el Dom alfa, ocultando su evidente frustración detrás de un encogimiento de hombros despreocupado.

El ceño fruncido de Tony pronto se relajó y suspiró largamente, miró los documentos que tenía entre sus manos sabiendo que esta podría ser su única vía de escape. Loki, desde luego no tenía la culpa de que sus planes fueran descabellados y peligrosos, no tenía la culpa de que Tony naciera siendo un Sub, tampoco tenía culpa alguna de que Howard Stark fuera un completo idiota. Después de todo, Loki lo había ayudado a retrasar lo que parecía ser una inminente unión entre él y Thor, recordó que debía agradecerle por eso.

—Lo siento— Murmuró de pronto, sintiendo que le costaba demasiado trabajo decir esa oración.— Escucha... esto es importante para mí.

—Lo sé, Anthony. No tienes que explicarte, tú lo has dicho, no necesitas mi permiso.

Loki agitó la mano en el aire, un gesto desdeñoso bastante arraigado a su persona y Stark simplemente asintió.

—Por cierto...— Tony se llevó una mano a su nuca y relamió sus labios.— No te agradecí por haber intervenido el día de la fiesta de caridad.

—Ah— Loki pareció un poco sorprendido, sus cejas se arquearon ligeramente hacia arriba pero pronto lo disimulo poniendo su mejor mueca de desinterés.— Thor es un inepto, hará que la empresa de padre se queme en llamas antes de que siquiera ponga un pie en ella como director.

Tony quiso reír, pero la mueca de total seriedad de Loki le decía que estaba hablando completamente en serio. Tampoco es como si lo dudara, Thor era imprudente y arrebatado en muchas formas y casi nunca escuchaba a nadie, si bien, eso era algo positivo dentro de una cancha de americano, no lo era tanto cuando se trataba de dirigir una empresa. Y Tony podía imaginar a Thor no sólo prendiendo en llamas a la empresa de Odín, sino también llevándose a S.I entre las patas, en caso de una unión. Ese pensamiento lo asustó y ahora entendía porque incluso Loki parecía preocupado.

Ciertamente, el mayor de los Odinson no estaba listo para asumir un cargo tan importante y Tony dudaba que eso pudiera cambiar en un año. Aquí tenía una razón más para encontrar una solución a lo que parecía ser un problema muy grande. Tenía otra razón más para querer hacer funcionar Extremis al precio que fuera necesario. Ya no sólo se trataba de su propia libertad, también del futuro de Stark Industries y la empresa de Odín, probablemente.

—Entonces habrá que darse prisa en completar la formula de Extremis.— Tony suspiró.

—En realidad— Comenzó Loki con una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa.— Dudo mucho que Thor se tome bien este matrimonio forzado. Estoy seguro de que hará un escándalo, así que me sentaré, tomaré el té y observaré como esto explota en la cara de Odín.

Tony sonrió ampliamente en complicidad con Loki, quien tenía una sonrisa menos amplia pero que sus ojos llameaban con travesura.

—Eres sádico.

—Me gusta el glorioso caos— Respondió casi de inmediato el menor de los Odison con cierto placer en la punta de su afilada lengua.— Encontrarás que es bastante satisfactorio para mí.

—Olvídate del té, Lokes— Exclamó Tony alegremente, pareciendo un poco más animado ante la idea del caos.— Cuando Extremis llegue a su fase final, habrá un caos tan grande que necesitarás un enorme tazón de palomitas de maíz.

La sonrisa de Loki, que en un primer momento había sido pequeña, poco a poco se fue ensanchando hasta que los blancos dientes salieron a relucir en todo su esplendor.

* * *

_¡Hola a todas! Espero que se encuentren muy bien y que estén teniendo un excelente inicio de semana, yo pasaba por aquí para dejarles la actualización de éste fanfic, esperando que haya sido de su agrado. En fin, si llegaste hasta acá, muchas gracias por haberte tomado el tiempo de leerme; sin nada más que agregar, nos estamos leyendo próximamente. ¡Saluditos!_ 💙✨

Love you 3000, Dragón. 🐉🌹


	4. Tres

**Tres**

_Encendí una mecha y te volví loco, pero no fue mi intención_

_y tú no te diste cuenta_

El Santuario siempre había sido el único hogar que había conocido en toda su vida, Ancestral era la encargada de cuidarlo y quien ofrecía ayuda a la gente que llegaba a pedirla, ya fuera de una u otra forma. Un ejemplo de ello era el propio Stephen Strange, desde que podía recordar había vivido allí, ayudando a Ancestral y Wong en los deberes diarios, repitiéndose lo afortunado que había sido de que la Suprema lo hubiera acogido cuando lo encontró en las puertas del Santuario cuando apenas era un recién nacido. Muchos de los Dom delta que nacen y eran abandonados no tenían tanta fortuna; después de todo, nadie quería como hijo a un Dom deficiente que no podría usar la voz de mando al crecer como el resto de los Dom _completos_ que crecerían con el mundo en la palma de su mano.

Pero de alguna forma, Ancestral había visto algo en Stephen que valía la pena y lo recibió como a una de las tantas personas _defectuosas_ que iban a parar al Santuario por algún motivo en especifico. Ella siempre decía que todos los que llegaban allí tenían un propósito que debían cumplir; solía decir que veía posibilidad en el futuro de su aprendiz más joven, pero Strange aún no podía saber qué clase de posibilidades veía en un Dom incompleto que usualmente tenía que esforzarse más que el resto, simplemente porque su naturaleza así lo dictaba. Ancestral era compleja... todo lo que decía, cada palabra que escapaba de su boca solía carecer de sentido y el único que saldría a decir que había sabiduría en ella era Mordo.

La Suprema había sido la encargada de concederle un nombre y un apellido. En realidad, Stephen y Vincent era nombres aceptables y si le preguntaba a Ancestral el por qué de esos nombres, ella simplemente encogería los hombros y diría lo mismo de siempre _"te dan mucha presentación"_. Ah, cosa distinta era con su apellido: Strange. Entonces Ancestral sonreiría y diría que Stephen siempre había sido un _peculiar_ bebé, con sus _peculiares_ ojos y su _peculiar_ ingenio que tarde o temprano lo convertiría en un _peculiar_ y excepcional hombre. Cosas que ella había visto en él cuando lo encontró y que le habían hecho decir: _"Qué extraño es éste niño"._

No obstante, aún con todo lo singular que resultaba siendo la Suprema, con cada parte compleja y descabellada que la componía, esa mujer seguía siendo la madre sustituta de Stephen. Si se le preguntas a él, te diría que una madre inusual, nunca había recibido un regaño por parte de ella, al menos no que contara como regaño, sólo palabras que no parecían tener lógica y una sonrisa llena de condescendencia ante la incomprensión de su aprendiz. Jamás preguntaba a dónde salía los fines de semana y tampoco estaba ansiosa por entrometerse en la vida de Stephen como lo haría una madre normal. Ancestral simplemente amaba y cuidaba a su manera, y con eso había sido más que suficiente para un Dom delta que había sido rechazado por su propia sangre. Ancestral, Wong, Mordo y el Santuario significaban toda la familia que necesitaba.

La gente llegaba de todas partes al que representaba su hogar, siempre buscando consejo de la Suprema, una solución que remediara lo que estaba mal con ellos. La mayoría se iba cuando creían que el problema había sido resuelto, pero algunas excepciones permanecían y se volvían aprendices de las enseñanzas que Ancestral se esforzaba por transmitir. Mordo, por ejemplo, había llegado cuando Stephen tenía diez años, habían asesinado a su familia y quería encontrar paz después de mucho tiempo en el que su vida fue un horrible caos. Ancestral lo ayudó a encontrar esa paz y luego de eso, se quedó en el Santuario siguiendo fielmente a la Suprema y acatando con diligencia cada una de las reglas y lecciones que ella impartía.

Mordo decía que Stephen era como el hermano menor que siempre había querido tener, pero Stephen pensaba más en el otro chico como un molesto grano en el culo. Lejos de actuar como un hermano mayor, actuaba como el padre que nunca había conocido y eso por sí solo ya era inquietante, a penas era menor que Mordo por cinco años. Aunque si le preguntabas a Wong, diría que el verdadero dolor de trasero era Stephen Strange y su ímpetu por querer sobresalir más que los Dom alfa, lo que constantemente lo metía en problemas y absurdas peleas en las que llegaba con más cosas destruidas que su dignidad.

Así que sí, el Santuario era el lugar donde la gente venía a pedir algo de ayuda espiritual y le era dada. La mayoría de las personas que llegaban eran Nom o Dom delta que pensaban que había algo mal en ellos por su naturaleza. La Suprema seguía diciendo que todos eran valiosos e importantes en éste vasto universo y que sus naturalezas no los volvía inferiores o superiores a nadie. Stephen pensaba que esa era la mentira más grande que ella podía decir, porque no había equidad ni igualdad, ellos siempre tenían que apegarse a cualquier regla que fuera impuesta por los alfas. Eran ellos quienes definían al mundo.

A él le gustaría cambiar eso, le gustaría tener las mismas oportunidades que un Dom alfa, ser igual de válido que ellos. Mordo con frecuencia le decía que llegaría el día en que las palabras de Ancestral se harían realidad, que hallaría su potencial y cambiaría las cosas, que entonces podría convertirse en el cirujano que deseaba ser y que de todos, él sería el mejor. Era una linda fantasía, pero Strange sabía que tenía que esforzarse más de lo que ya lo hacía para al menos, poder seguir en el juego.

Por eso, no era nada extraño encontrarlo estudiando diligentemente esa tarde de sábado, el lunes tenía un examen importante y muchos de sus compañeros acababan de decirle que debía de rendirse, que un simple Dom delta nunca podría ostentar un puesto de trabajo tan importante como el de un cirujano. Y aunque no era imposible, todavía sabía que le costaría el doble de empeño que a sus demás compañeros alfas que también deseaban convertirse en cirujanos.

Sin embargo, la relativa paz para estudiar que había estado teniendo, se vio bruscamente interrumpida cuando un aroma demasiado dulce inundó a su sentido del olfato. Arrugó la nariz, frunció el ceño en señal de irritación y levantó su fastidiada mirada. Lo que encontró fue una sonrisa deslumbrante y una mata de cabellos castaños demasiado desordenados.

—Woah, ahí— Exclamó alegremente el chico que ahora sacaba una de las sillas desocupadas para sentarse en su mesa.— Ahora, si pones expresiones como esa será fácil confundirte con Loki. O _Pepper,_ aunque... definitivamente más con Loki, creo.

Stephen lo observó con su entrecejo bien fruncido y una mirada llena de confusión. Claro que el rostro y el aroma se le hacían conocidos, aunque no podría estar seguro del todo porque el chico llevaba puestas unas ridículas gafas de lente color rosado que cubrían sus ojos y se hacía difícil reconocerlo, ¿no estaría confundiendo a Strange con alguien más? Pero a juzgar por la postura cómoda y llena de confianza, aparentemente no. Quiso preguntar quién diablos era y qué rayos _era un Loki, _además, ¿acababa de decir algo sobre la _pimienta_? Pero entonces, el joven ya se estaba quitando sus horrendas gafas y mostrando unos enormes ojos marrones. Sólo así Stephen lo pudo reconocer, se trataba del sujeto que le había invitado un trago el fin de semana pasado.

Se sentó con la espalda bien erguida y ladeó el cuello mientras miraba al otro chico con curiosidad, sus neuronas estaban trabajando muy duro para recordar su nombre. Carraspeó en un intento de no verse demasiado denso y cerró el libro sobre anatomía que había estado leyendo antes de que llegaran a interrumpirlo. Nota mental, nunca más venir a _The 1968_ cuando quisiera estudiar.

—Entonces... Tony, ¿verdad?— Logró recordar de último momento, sintiéndose satisfecho cuando el otro joven asintió con una sonrisa.— Qué coincidencia encontrarte justamente aquí.

Esto último lo dijo con un toque de ironía en su voz, de tantos bares-café en Saranac Lake se tenían que encontrar en éste precisamente. Enarcó una ceja inquisitiva mientras estudiaba a su despreocupado conocido, Tony encogió los hombros e hizo un gesto un tanto desdeñoso con la mano mientras decía:

—Lo mismo podría decir de ti.

—Ah, pero me parece haber dicho que yo frecuentaba éste lugar— Strange apuntó de inmediato, haciendo que una mueca se instalara en el rostro de su contrario.— Por favor, no me digas que ahora me estás acosando.

—Ni que tuvieras tanta suerte, _Extraño_— Tony rodó los ojos intentando parecer molesto, pero el ligero rizo en la esquina de su boca apuntaba a que se estaba divirtiendo.— Me gusta el whisky de éste lugar, es todo. Pero luego te vi aquí con ese aspecto tan lamentable y supuse que de nuevo, no tenías dinero.

Las pálidas mejillas de Strange pronto se calentaron con vergüenza, toda la sangre caliente se estaba acumulando en esa zona de su cuerpo casi de forma humillante ante la atenta mirada castaña. Intentó ocultarlo poniendo los ojos en blanco y abriendo nuevamente el libro que había estado leyendo antes de que Tony irrumpiera, buscando con nerviosismo la hoja número doscientos ochenta.

—Estaba estudiando antes de que llegaras, por si no lo notaste— Le dijo a Tony entre dientes, su azul mirada intentaba enfocarse en la pagina del libro.— ¿Y no se supone que deberías estar haciendo lo mismo, o cualquier otra cosa en lugar de molestar a la gente?

—Soy un genio, no necesito estudiar— Respondió casi de inmediato, ganándose la mirada de incrédula de Stephen ante su comentario, luego se apresuró en agregar:— Y en mi casa nunca hay nada que hacer, así que me aburro mucho.

Strange volvió a fruncir el ceño, pero ahora por una razón completamente distinta; estudió a Tony meticulosamente por algunos segundos, creyendo poco probable que un chico así pudiera ser un genio. Tony enarcó una ceja curiosa y ladeó el cuello cuando se dio cuenta del estudio que su persona estaba recibiendo, sonrió descaradamente cuando sus ojos y los de Stephen se encontraron. Entonces, el otro joven bajó la mirada nuevamente avergonzada a su libro y trató de ignorar al inusual chico en favor de concentrarse en su lectura. Con suerte, Tony se aburriría y se iría eventualmente para nunca regresar.

Eso no ocurrió de ninguna forma. Le fue imposible seguir con su estudio porque podía sentir la insistente mirada del chico en su rostro, pero cuando volvió a levantar la mirada para encararlo y pedirle que lo dejara en paz, se encontró con que ahora la atención de Tony se enfocaba en sus demás libros de medicina y biología que estaban esparcidos en la mesa de la cafetería. Un inusual brillo apareció en los orbes marrones y fue casi como si acabara de sacarse la lotería. Su inquieta mirada fue a dar con el rostro desfigurado en confusión de Stephen y lamió sus labios en un claro gesto de total ansiedad y nerviosismo cuando se animó en preguntar:

—¿Estás en la carrera de medicina?— Tragó saliva cuando Strange asintió y pareciendo más urgido que antes, volvió a cuestionar.— ¿En qué semestre estás?

—Estoy en segundo— Soltó un largo suspiro y encogió los hombros.— Pero técnicamente tengo el conocimiento de un estudiante de sexto.

—Interesante.

Murmuró el Sub con un ligero asentimiento de cabeza, después de eso, todo permaneció en silencio. Stephen miró con recelo y extrañeza a Tony, quien ahora simplemente parecía pensativo; quiso preguntar a qué se debían tantas preguntas pero simplemente optó por ignorar las excentricidades del otro chico que cada vez parecía más sumido en su propio mundo. De un momento a otro, los ojos marrones de Tony estaban de nuevo en los suyos, le daba esa sensación de que él quería decirle algo pero simplemente no se atrevía o no encontraba las palabras para decirlo, estuvieron de esa manera alrededor de diez segundos, antes de que Tony soltara un suspiro entrecortado y parpadeara un tanto aturdido. Stephen carraspeó e intentó cambiar el tema para disipar ese ambiente tan tenso.

—¿Tú estás estudiando?— Preguntó tratando de parecer casual y ante eso, Tony puso una expresión como si acabara de chupar un limón agrio.

—Administración de empresas— Bufó, viéndose totalmente consternado.— Es lo máximo a lo que un Sub puede aspirar a estudiar.

—Lo siento— Stephen murmuró con sinceridad, sintiéndose extrañamente identificado un poco con el desaliento en la mirada de Tony.— Debe ser horrible.

—Lo es, pero planeo cambiar eso— Declaró con una sonrisa renovada y una terquedad que Stephen conocía muy bien, luego hizo un gesto a la camarera para que se acercara.— ¿Tienes hambre? Yo sí tengo.

El Dom estuvo a punto de responder que no tenía hambre, pero era demasiado tarde porque Tony ya estaba pidiendo dos ordenes de hamburguesas con extra queso, papas fritas, dos sodas de cola y un par de tazones de helado de chocolate amargo. Stephen ahogó un jadeo ante toda la comida que el Sub había ordenado por él, no sólo lo aterraba el hecho de que no tenía dinero para pagar todo eso —tal y como había dicho Tony, _felicitaciones al profeta_—, sino porque también era demasiada comida, la suficiente como para alimentarlo a él, Mordo y Wong.

En cuanto la camarera partió para ir por sus pedidos, Stephen volteó a ver a Tony con ojos alarmados y negó muchas veces con la cabeza, haciendo que el castaño dudara entre reírse o preocuparse de la expresión compungida del Dom delta.

—Tony— Siseó en voz baja, mientras miraba en dirección a donde la mesera había desaparecido.— ¿Cómo piensas que voy a pagar por todo eso? ¡No tengo dinero!

—Oh primor, lo sé— Tony respondió enseguida con un tono burlón y una sonrisa ladeada.— Pero no te preocupes, estás de suerte ya que tu héroe vino a solucionarlo.

—No puedo aceptar que ahora pagues por mi comida.

—¡Ay, por favor!— El castaño rodó los ojos, había una expresión de aburrimiento en su rostro.— Se nota a kilómetros que nunca has comido una hamburguesa decente y de cualquier forma ya la pedí, así que te aguantas.

El Dom estuvo a punto de volver a negarse, pero la verdad era que se había pasado toda la tarde estudiando, por lo que se había saltado la hora de la comida y probablemente la hora de la cena que las reglas del Santuario imponía, si se negaba a aceptar la invitación de Tony ahora, entonces tendría que aguantarse el hambre hasta el desayuno del siguiente día. No era como si nunca se hubiera ido a la cama con el estómago vacío, pero también era cierto que sólo había comido hamburguesas una vez en toda su vida. Las comidas en el Santuario eran sencillas y las porciones solían ser pequeñas, había días en los que tenían que practicar el ayuno ya que las donaciones no eran tan abundantes; Stephen estaba acostumbrado a éste tipo de situaciones, después de todo y un día sin comer apropiadamente lucía como un chiste para él.

Sin embargo, Tony tenía razón, su orden ya estaba hecha y además, ¿cuántas veces en su vida iba a aparecer un chico lo suficientemente loco como para querer invitarle un trago y luego la cena? Bueno, estás cosas tan raras sólo parecían ocurrirle a él, así que era bueno aprovecharse de sus golpes de suerte cuando los tenía, ya que eran muy raros. Soltó un suspiro totalmente derrotado por haber cedido ante la tentación, en su cabeza ya podía escuchar la voz Wong como una conciencia, diciendo lo mal que estaba todo esto de veinte forma distintas.

—Bien— Exclamó con un asentimiento de cabeza.— Pero la próxima vez asegurate de aparecer cuando tenga dinero para al menos invitarte un helado de la maquinita.

Strange apuntó con su pulgar hacia una maquina de helados que estaba al fondo de la cafetería, justo a unos cuantos pasos de donde estaba su mesa y Tony... simplemente dejó que de su boca escapara una carcajada llena de diversión, pero tan rápido como esa ligera risa había venido se fue, porque de repente calló y observó al Dom con una ceja arqueada y una sonrisa coqueta.

—¿La próxima? ¿Acaso eso fue una cita, Strangie?— Cuestionó alegremente, sólo entonces Stephen se dio cuenta de lo que su último comentario había parecido, pero ni siquiera pudo retirarlo porque Tony ya se encontraba diciendo:— Porque eso sería un poco patético, pero ya sabes, no estoy diciéndole que no a un helado de la maquinita. Suena como toda una aventura.

—Lo es, toda una experiencia— El Dom aseguró medio broma, medio verdad. Luego extendió su mano en dirección de Tony y preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa:— ¿Tenemos un trato?

—Es un trato decente— Concordó el castaño, estrechando la mano de Stephen como si en realidad estuvieran cerrando un importante negocio.— Me parece, sí.

Mantuvieron sus manos unidas el tiempo suficiente como para que fuera un poco vergonzoso para ambos. Cuando al fin se dejaron ir, la camarera apareció con toda la comida que Tony había pedido para ellos, Stephen hizo una mueca cuando su cabeza comenzó a hacer el conteo de todas las calorías y carbohidratos que pensaba introducir en su cuerpo. Luego se escandalizó cuando sumado a todo eso, agregaba la glucosa en exceso, los saborizantes y colorantes artificiales de la soda y el helado de chocolate; bueno, mala idea estudiar medicina que si no querías preocuparte por el daño que le hacías a tu cuerpo con toda ésta clase de comida basura.

Pero a Tony no parecía preocuparle nada de eso, estaba casi extasiado cuando cogió la hamburguesa con extra queso, extra grasa y extra riesgo de morir allí mismo por un infarto fulminante. Dio un enorme mordisco y todo a su alrededor pareció cobrar color y sentido, bueno... quizá Stephen también podría disfrutar, una vez al año no podía hacer daño, ¿verdad? Empezó por algo pequeño y tomó una papa frita entre sus dedos, intentando no pensar en toda la sal y grasa que una simple papa frita debía contener y se la llevó a la boca. Y de acuerdo, para ser un alimento que hacía tanto daño no sabía nada mal, en lo absoluto.

Después se armó de valor y fue por algo más grande, cogió la bola de grasa que parecía pedir a gritos ser ingerida inmediatamente y sin más, dio un mordisco. En realidad, las hamburguesas llenas de calorías tampoco eran tan malas, de hecho, sabían mucho mejor que bien; cuando alzó la mirada, se encontró con que Tony estaba observándolo atentamente mientras saboreaba el bocado. El chico tenía salsa ketchup y mostaza embarrada en toda la boca y lo hacía lucir más infantil de lo que ya era, pero luego supuso que él no podía encontrarse mucho mejor.

—¿No es la mejor cosa que has probado en toda tu vida?— Le cuestionó una vez que Strange tragó su bocado, no lo dejó responder cuando ya estaba diciendo:— El café, las donas y las hamburguesas son la trinidad en la pirámide gastronómica.

Stephen arrugó la frente ante semejante comentario y negó con un suave movimiento de cabeza.

—Si consideramos que el café es una especie de droga, las donas una bomba de diabetes y las hamburguesas un paso hacia a la obesidad...— Hizo una breve pausa para sacar un largo suspiro.— Bueno, diría que en realidad son la trinidad de cosas que pueden matarte.

—¿Siempre eres así de aburrido?— Tony hizo una mueca con su boca, que más bien parecía un puchero.— Además, ¿qué eres? ¿Una especie de nutriólogo en entrenamiento, o qué?

—No— El Dom encogió los hombros y luego cruzó los hombros pareciendo un poco a la defensiva cuando dijo:— Pero nunca se debe subestimar a ninguna rama de la medicina. Nunca sabes cuando puede serte útil.

Tony no dijo nada, en cambio parpadeó un par de veces y asintió estando de acuerdo con la afirmación del otro chico. Volvieron a permanecer callados por otro largo lapso de tiempo y Strange se preguntó fugazmente por qué el tema de la medicina parecía azorar a Tony de una forma que no podría llamar curiosidad, sino algo más. El chico había estado inquieto desde que notó que Stephen estaba estudiando medicina y quería preguntar qué cosa era la que provocaba su comportamiento tan extraño, pero prefirió no hacerlo y alentar a que el Sub se inquietara aún más con todo el asunto.

Al final fue Tony quien rompió el silencio.

—Por cierto, tienes ketchup en la cara— Hizo un ademán con su mano para apuntar el lugar manchado con salsa de tomate en la cara del Dom.— Te ves como alguien que nunca había comido una hamburguesa en toda su vida.

—Oh, cállate— Stephen gimió y rápidamente agarró una servilleta para limpiarse.— Además, tú también tienes un poco de cara en tu ketchup y mostaza.

El Sub no pareció entender el sarcasmo al inició, pero con el paso de los segundos los engranajes en su cerebro comenzaron a trabajar adecuadamente de nuevo y ante el comentario de Strange, simplemente... rió. Su estruendosa carcajada contagió a Stephen, quien fue más disimulado al mostrar su diversión, ocultándola detrás de una pequeña sonrisa.

* * *

El día de su examen llegó y otra semana pasó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, con sus múltiples obligaciones en el Santuario y las tareas de sus diferentes materias, ni siquiera se dio cuenta en qué momento había llegado el viernes y con él, el resultado de su examen. No estaba preocupado, se había esforzado por estudiar y repasar todos los temas importantes, pondría sus manos al fuego porque él era uno de los promedios más altos en su aula. Hubo muchos alfas que se fueron a extras y otros que aprobaron por apenas un poco; como era de esperarse, las mejores calificaciones las habían obtenido las Dom alfa, pero aún sin ser algo sorprendente. Entonces, llegó un momento en el que el profesor se detuvo para decir los dos mejores promedios del examen.

—Stephen Strange y Bruce Banner, con un promedio sobresaliente y perfecto— Exclamó el hombre que parecía un poco acabado por la edad.— Ninguno tuvo errores en su prueba, felicitaciones a los dos.

Primero se acercó hasta el asiento de Bruce Banner para entregarle su examen, luego se dirigió al de Stephen. No parecía muy complacido de que un Dom delta hubiera obtenido la mejor calificación, si la sonrisa forzada cuando le entregó su examen era un indicador de ello. La mirada azul de Stephen fue a dar con la perfecta _"A"_ escrita con un color rojo chillón en la parte superior de la hoja y dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso y lleno de alivio contenido. Sólo entonces, su atención se enfocó en el chico, Bruce, quien también había obtenido una calificación perfecta y que no parecía sorprendido por ese hecho. Nunca habían hablado, ni siquiera por error, el joven era taciturno y más cohibido de lo que el propio Stephen era; todo mundo especulaba sobre su naturaleza, algunos decían que era un Dom alfa porque la voz de mando nunca lo afectaba. Sin embargo, actuaba igual de dócil que un Sub, pero el chico no hablaba con nadie y evitaba a todos como si fueran peste, así que todo sobre su verdadera naturaleza solía quedar en mera especulación.

Stephen jamás había prestado atención al otro genio en potencia, tampoco era uno para juzgar, no siempre de todos modos. Así que Bruce había pasado desapercibido durante mucho tiempo para él, hasta ahora, desde luego no por lo extraño que era o por el misterio detrás de su naturaleza, sino por la brillante mente que parecía hacerle competencia a la suya; a Strange le gustaba la gente inteligente, por algo había conectado de alguna forma extraña con Tony, un Sub bastante particular con una mente aguda e inquieta.

Así que cuando la clase concluyó, Strange se esperó a que todos salieran para poder hablar con Bruce sin que los demás empezaran a decir cosas estúpidas como que el raro y el extraño estaban hablando por fin y el universo explotaría por ello. Cuando la última alma abandonó el aula y sólo los dejó a ellos dos, fue que se acercó al chico que aún guardaba con suma lentitud sus útiles, intentó parecer casual pero supuso que debió fallar ya que en cuanto estuvo cerca de Bruce Banner, éste levantó la mirada y todo su lenguaje corporal cambió a algo más defensivo.

—Felicidades por la nota alta, Banner— Fue todo lo que comentó una vez que se enfrentó al otro chico que parecía bastante receloso por su repentino acercamiento.— Por cierto, soy Stephen Strange.

Extendió su mano en dirección al chico y Bruce miró por largos segundos la palma de su mano con un marcado ceño fruncido, pero al final terminó estrechándola con algo de incomodidad.

—Ah, sí— Bruce soltó su mano rápidamente y ladeó un poco el cuello, sus gafas de grueso armazón negro sólo lo hacían ver más inteligente.— Todos dicen que eres un genio.

—No sirve de mucho cuando eres un Dom delta en lugar de uno alfa.

Banner hizo una mueca pero asintió en total acuerdo con Stephen.

—Entre las razas existen muchas mentes brillantes— Dijo lleno de consternación y la mirada clavada en sus manos que ahora jugueteaban con la correa de su morral.— Pero no a todas se les permite progresar. Es bueno que tú estés luchando contra eso.

—Algo así— Stephen encogió los hombros con sencillez, luego, con su mejor sonrisa burlona se atrevió a decir:— Nunca había visto al señor Morrison tan escandalizado que cuando dijo que yo era uno de los mejores promedios del examen.

Bruce también forzó una diminuta sonrisa ante el comentario; sus ojos oscuros fueron a dar con el reloj que se aferraba en su muñeca izquierda y se apresuró en coger su mochila y colgársela en el hombro mientras decía:

—Fue una gran charla, pero me temo que ahora tengo que irme.

—Tal vez— Exclamó Strange cuando el chico estuvo a punto de salir del aula.— Podamos estudiar juntos la siguiente vez.

—Claro— Banner terminó asintiendo después de un rato, aunque para éste punto el chico parecía totalmente contrariado.— Y Strange... felicidades a ti también por la nota alta.

Tras decir esto, salió del salón dejando al Dom delta completamente solo. Stephen suspiró y por un momento, se permitió a sí mismo pensar en lo orgulloso que estaría Tony si pudiera haberlo visto poner a Bruce Banner tan incómodo con su sola presencia, después de todo, Tony era experto en éste tipo de situaciones. Aunque para éstas alturas, Strange ya no se quejaba del inesperado y complejo compañerismo que estaba desarrollándose entre él y Tony. Pensaba que algo similar podía ocurrir entre él y Bruce.

* * *

Caminaba entre los fríos pasillos del Santuario, el maestro Hamir estaba en el patio practicando con algunos aprendices, Wong en la biblioteca custodiando los libros y Mordo... probablemente encerando y puliendo los pisos de madera en el piso superior. De Ancestral no había rastro alguno, de hecho, no la había visto en todo el día. Pero claro, tenía que invocarla con el pensamiento porque justamente se apareció en los pasillos en ese preciso momento; caminaba con paso calmado y con las manos ocultas detrás de su espalda bien erguida, pero en cuanto se percató de que Stephen también estaba allí, detuvo su andar y miró al joven con los ojos entornados y el cuello ladeado en señal de curiosidad o tal vez, realización.

—Te ves bien, de buen humor— La sedosa voz de Ancestral causó un escalofrío por toda la espalda de Strange, luego la mujer preguntó con ambas cejas arqueadas:— ¿Por fin has encontrado algo que valga la pena en éste mundo?

—Aún no lo decido— Admitió.— Pero creo que ahora tengo un nuevo amigo.

—Lo sé— Aseguró por toda respuesta, una sonrisa discreta ya adornaba su pálido rostro.— Lo encuentro apropiado para ti.

—Eso creo— Reflexionó por rápidos segundos lo que acababa de decir Ancestral y su mirada fue a seguir la figura de la mujer que ya estaba retomando su camino.— Espera, ¿cómo lo sabes?

Le cuestionó con un profundo ceño fruncido, pero ella no se detuvo ni intento mirar hacia atrás. Ancestral, después de todo, siempre miraba hacia el frente, esa había sido la primer lección que había tratado de enseñarle al Dom. Justo cuando Stephen creyó que no obtendría respuesta alguna a su interrogante, la mujer volvió a detenerse por breves segundos pero lo único que salió de sus labios fue una pequeña carcajada, tan suave y ligera como cada pequeña partícula que componía a la Suprema.

—Se te hace tarde, Strange.— Al final, fue todo lo que la Nom dijo antes de retomar su despreocupado andar.

Él la vio alejarse hasta que dobló en una esquina y la perdió de vista, suspiró ante la respuesta tan burda que había recibido y que de alguna manera, ya estaba esperando. Ancestral siempre hacía ese tipo de comentarios sin sentido para que al final ni siquiera se molestara en explicarlos. Stephen puso los ojos en blanco pero terminó restándole importancia al asunto y él también continuó con sus propios asuntos. Caminó por las calles del pequeño pueblo con largas zancadas, todavía no tenía muy claro a qué se debía su inusual prisa y ansiedad por llegar a _The 1968_, pero se negaba a admitir que todo esto se debía a que Tony podía estar esperándolo.

Cuando cruzó la calle para dirigirse hacia el bar, no le sorprendió en lo absoluto ver al inusual Sub apoyado contra un bonito coche azul y sonriendo de alivio al divisar a Stephen acercándose. Como siempre su cabello castaño era un lío de rizos demasiado rebeldes y aún cuando la noche estaba cayendo, llevaba otras ridículas gafas puestas, ésta vez el lente era de un color azul que combinaba perfectamente bien con el coche que parecía demasiado lujoso. El Dom metió las manos en las bolsas delanteras de sus vaqueros gastados y colocó una sonrisa ladeada en sus labios cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de Tony.

—Ah, vamos— Exclamó a modo de saludo, deteniendo su andar a unos cuantos pasos de Tony.— No me digas que estabas esperándome.

—Y tú, Steph, no vayas a decirme que viniste a buscarme— Tony cruzó los brazos, pero la sonrisa en su rostro indicaba lo cómodo que se sentía con ésta inusual rutina llena de sarcasmos.— Porque eso sería muy predecible.

—Pero tú sabías que vendría, ¿verdad?

—Y tú que yo estaría esperando.

Afirmó Tony sin ningún titubeo de por medio y Strange sólo asintió con total honestidad e incapaz de negar ésta vez, que sí había estado ansioso por volver a verlo. Se sentía cómodo en la presencia de Tony y era la primera vez que conocía a alguien que no salía huyendo ante su sarcasmo y su humor demasiado ácido, había sido extraña la forma en cómo se conocieron y aún más rara su forma de interactuar entre ellos, como si llevaran años conociéndose. Pero bueno... Ancestral tal vez diría que Stephen tenía especial afinidad con las cosas particulares y que por ese motivo su apellido era más que apropiado para él.

—Así que...— Comenzó acercándose un poco más, de tal manera que ahora él también se apoyaba en el coche de Tony.— ¿Viniste por un trago?

—Ésta vez no— El castaño hizo una mueca y sus ojos se apresuraron en posarse en el rostro un tanto sorprendido de Strange.— En realidad vengo a hacer una locura... lo normal.

—¿Y qué locura planeas llevar a cabo?

Estuvo a punto de hacer una broma, pero al darse cuenta de la expresión totalmente nerviosa y abierta de Tony, calló sus palabras y en su lugar colocó una mueca de seriedad mientras esperaba pacientemente a que el otro chico hablara. Stephen tenía un mal presentimiento y ese debió haber sido el freno que lo detuviera de seguir adelante para darse media vuelta y olvidar todo esto, pero por alguna razón no pudo y se encontró más que intrigado ante lo que diría Tony a continuación. Observó como el Sub boqueaba varias veces y se arrepentía otras mil más, por un segundo pensó que éste terminaría por abstenerse de contarle, pero entonces, Tony de repente ya estaba hablando.

—¿Qué pasaría si te dijera que tengo el treinta por ciento de un suero que podría contrarrestar la voz de mando de un Dom alfa?— Habló tan rápido que apenas fue un milagro que Stephen pudiera entender la pregunta, los ojos de Stark estaban demasiado grandes cuando cuestionó nuevamente:— ¿Qué dirías al respecto?

Oh, bueno... esa era una gran pregunta. ¿Qué diría Strange de eso? Muchas cosas, unas totalmente contradictorias a lo que en realidad pensaba o sentía y otras tantas más enfocadas en preguntar el _cómo_ y el _por qué_.

—Diría que es una locura— Admitió con honestidad, pero su ceño aún se fruncía ante el pensamiento de que pudiera ser algo real.— Además, estarías rompiendo como... cien leyes distintas al mismo tiempo.

Una risa totalmente forzada escapó de los labios de Tony cuando murmuró:

—Creo que he escuchado ese sermón antes— Rodó los ojos y torció los labios en una mueca lastimera.— No es una locura, es algo que nos ayudará a ser libres.

—¿Cómo que _ayudará_?— Stephen frunció aún más su ceño, Tony balbuceó algunas cosas confusas y en realidad, no se necesitó otra cosa para que el Dom comprendiera.— Tony, ¿me estás diciendo que tienes el treinta por ciento de un suero de esa naturaleza?

—Podría tener el otro setenta por ciento si te unes a éste proyecto. Necesito una mano en medicina y biología humana.

El Sub simplemente encogió los hombros, un matiz entre la preocupación y la esperanza cruda que se desangraba por cada poro de su piel. Strange soltó un suspiro quedo mientras se desparramaba un poco más sobre el bonito coche de Tony. Había demasiada conmoción corriendo furiosa por todo su sistema nervioso; una parte de él, la racional, le decía a gritos que seguir involucrándose con Tony era una mala idea, si alguien descubría esto... bueno, él iría a prisión y su sueño se vería truncado inevitablemente. Existían tantas posibilidades de que esto saliera mal y aún así, estaba ésta otra pequeña parte de él que estaba completamente emocionada y expectante ante la idea de crear algo de semejante magnitud.

Sería el descubrimiento del siglo, se acabaría la desigualdad, la discriminación y el maltrato. Todos podrían tener las mismas oportunidades porque entonces, los alfas ya no tendrían poder sobre el destino de las demás razas. Un mundo así sonaba... maravilloso, pero era demasiado arriesgado y si no funcionaba, Stephen sería quien más perdería. Hacer tal cosa era un asunto peligroso.

—¿Quieres seguir viviendo de ésta forma?— Tony cuestionó después de un largo rato de indecisión por parte de Strange.— ¿Estás bien con todo éste retorcido sistema que nos esclaviza y humilla?

—¡Rayos, no!— Un siseó casi dolido salió de los labios del Dom, quien negó demasiadas veces con la cabeza como para mostrar su punto.— Yo también quiero la libertad e igualdad en éste mundo podrido para gente como tú o yo.

—¿Entonces?— Había demasiada insistencia desesperada en la voz de Stark.— ¿Qué te detiene?

_Todo_, quiso responder, pero en su lugar simplemente resopló y pellizcó el puente de su nariz mientras apretaba muy fuerte los ojos, como si con ese gesto pudiera evitar el inminente dolor de cabeza que ya quería atacarlo. No era cuestión de sólo desearlo y ya, no podían hacer todo esto armados únicamente de su briosa disposición para cambiar el mundo, sólo eran dos de ellos contra todo un fuerte sistema que había logrado controlar a las masas durante siglos.

La historia lo sabía mejor que nadie, en los peores siglos de la humanidad los alfas habían quemado a cientos de deltas, Sub y Nom que se negaron a seguir un sistema tan opresivo. Incluso hubieron instituciones llamadas _Inquisiciones,_ destinadas torturar y matar a todos aquellos que eran sospechosos de traición. Sin juicios, ni pruebas concretas, sólo la maldita sospecha. Y cuando las razas _inferiores_ comenzaron a multiplicarse demasiado rápido, los alfas decidieron solucionar el problema matando a todos los bebés que no fueran Sub o alfas; desde entonces los deltas y los Nom comenzaron a disminuir hasta que eventualmente fueron una minoría sin voz ni voto.

En la actualidad no era mucho mejor, si se descubría que había alguien tratando de incumplir las normas impuestas iba a la cárcel, en el peor de los casos se aplicaba pena de muerte por alta traición. Los únicos que parecían tener derechos y privilegios eran los alfas, el resto de las razas estaban allí para complacerlos. Los Sub para formar manadas, los delta para rellenar los huecos y equilibrar la balanza, tomando todos los roles que parecían ser demasiado mediocres para un alfa pero que aún eran necesarios para que la sociedad siguiera funcionando. Y los Nom simplemente se volvían irrelevantes, una raza más a la que podían controlar a gusto.

Desde luego que Stephen quería cambiar todo eso, deseaba un mundo en donde los puestos más importantes se los ganaran quienes los merecieran, no aquellos que pertenecían a una supuesta raza superior. Que la discriminación e injusticia hacia los deltas y Nom se detuviera, _demonios_, simplemente quería que todos en éste mundo pudieran ser libres. Pero si algo salía mal, si alguien descubría lo que estaban haciendo... todo por lo que había luchado se iría por la borda y Tony sería repudiado, confinado a vivir entre la deshonra y humillación que el bajo mundo ofrecía. ¿Cómo es que nada de eso parecía importarle?

—Mira, es...— Comenzó después de otro largo silencio que era llenado por el sonido que emitían los grillos y las lejanas voces adentro del bar.— No es tan sencillo, necesitamos presupuesto, un lugar seguro en donde hacer las pruebas, materiales y... aunque trabajemos juntos en esto, necesitaríamos más de dos cabezas para las diferentes áreas. Crear un suero con las características que quieres no es algo fácil de realizar.

Después de eso, otro espeso mutismo. Tony parecía analizar todo lo que Stephen había dicho, si la expresión ausente y reflexiva en su rostro era un indicador de ello. Pero no le dio el tiempo suficiente de hallar una solución a cada problema que se le presentó, porque nuevamente se encontró hablando.

—Además...— Stark pareció volver en sí ante la grave voz de Stephen.— Apenas nos conocemos, ¿por qué confiarías en mí en esto?

Los marrones ojos de Tony se clavaron en los azules de Strange, eran grandes y brillantes cuando se atrevió a confesar:

—Porque dijiste que conmigo se había roto el molde— Lamió sus labios lentamente.— Porque cuando me miras, sé que ves más allá de la naturaleza con la que nací. Y cuando te miro, yo tampoco veo un delta, yo veo...

_Posibilidad. _

Su mente logró completar cuando Tony no terminó su frase y los segundos pasaron sin que se animara a terminarla. Pero Strange lo sabía, Ancestral se lo había dicho demasiadas veces como para que fuera confuso y exasperante, que su destino estaba lleno de brillantes posibilidades. Se preguntaba si Tony también veía lo mismo en él que la Suprema, o si simplemente se trataba de un medio para alcanzar un fin. Sin embargo, todos sus pensamientos demasiado desordenados se vieron interrumpidos cuando Tony exhaló aire de manera brusca.

—Cuando yo te miro...— El Sub retomó su frase a medias desde donde la había dejado, sus ojos irradiaban toda la sinceridad que se esmeraba por demostrar.— Veo _potencial_ para cambiar éste maldito mundo de mierda.

Strange contuvo la respiración porque esperaba algo diferente. Pero entonces, Tony no veía posibilidad como Ancestral, él veía potencial y bueno, eso era aún más confuso. Le acababan de decir que no tenía la posibilidad de lograr un fin, sino que tenía el potencial de hacerlo; Tony confiaba en él y la realización de eso se sintió como recibir un puñetazo en el estómago.

* * *

Habían pasado un par de fines de semana desde que no veía a Tony, estuvo evitando ir a _The 1968_ durante todo éste tiempo porque no deseaba encontrárselo. Le había dicho que pensaría en todo ese asunto del suero con mucho cuidado y Tony prometió que volvería, que estaría esperándolo en ese bar sin importar la decisión que al final tomara. Pero terminó decidiendo que no quería involucrarse y que tampoco necesitaba ver la expresión de completa decepción en el rostro del Sub. No eran nada, ni siquiera se podía decir que fueran buenos amigos, sólo habían hablado un par de veces y sin embargo, aquí estaba Stephen Strange embargado con la tristeza de que no volvería a ver a Tony.

Recién terminaba de limpiar las ventanas del salón de té cuando Ancestral se apareció, una bandeja con dos humeantes tazas de té entre sus manos y una sonrisa que prometía una charla larga con Stephen. Una vez que llegó hasta la mesa de estilo asiático, colocó la bandeja sobre ella y con la soltura que la caracterizaba se sentó cerca de la mesa en una posición que no parecía ser nada incomoda; poco después su mirada se levantó para encontrarse con el rostro de Stephen.

—¿Té?— Le preguntó con una sonrisa amable, sabiendo que el chico nunca se negaría ante una invitación así.

—Claro— Él suspiró y pronto se sentó al otro extremo de la diminuta mesa, con las largas piernas flexionadas. Cogió la taza que Ancestral ya le estaba ofreciendo.— Gracias.

Le dio un sorbo y arrugó la nariz cuando un sabor extraño se instaló en la punta de su lengua, la Suprema también bebía del suyo pero no parecía sorprendida con el inusual sabor demasiado fuerte y amargo de la bebida. Stephen enarcó una ceja inquisitiva hacia la mujer y ésta solamente encogió los hombros.

—Sólo es té— Terminó aclarando de todos modos, aunque tenía una expresión completamente sospechosa en el rostro.— Con miel, claro.

Pero el Stephen ya comenzaba a sentirse relajado y completamente deshuesado; toda la ansiedad que estaba sintiendo se diluyó de su cuerpo y sólo quedaba el inquietante adormecimiento placentero de todas sus extremidades. En ese momento supuso que no era un té común y corriente, pero de cualquier forma no se quejó ni protestó, había estado sometido a demasiado estrés por la escuela, por Tony, por sus responsabilidades en el Santuario, que el efecto placebo del té, en realidad le venía de maravilla. Cuando dio el siguiente sorbo, la mujer por fin se decidió a iniciar con otro tedioso sermón, aunque ésta vez Strange ni siquiera tenía idea de lo que había hecho para merecerlo.

—Te preocupa algo.

Más que una pregunta, había sido una afirmación por parte de la Suprema. Los astutos ojos azules estudiaban con cuidado cada reacción de su aprendiz más querido, pero el chico simplemente bufó con desdén y encogió los hombros.

—Soy un Dom delta— Exclamó por toda respuesta.— Hay demasiadas cosas que me preocupan.

—Tu naturaleza no debería ser motivo de preocupación, ella jamás te ha limitado. Tu mente es quien te limita.

—Claro que mi naturaleza me limita— Stephen gimió, llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza y desordenando sus largos cabellos negros.— Hay cientos de alfas allá afuera que con una simple palabra de su boca podrían controlar todo lo que soy. Está codificado en mis malditos genes, ¿y tú quieres hablar de como puedo contrarrestar mi naturaleza con el poder de la mente?

—Estás mirando todo a través de una cerradura— La mujer colocó su taza de té sobre el pequeño plato de porcelana que estaba encima de la mesa, en ningún momento apartó los ojos de Strange.— Toda tu vida has querido ampliar esa cerradura. Distinguir más, conocer más... y ahora, al escuchar que sí puede ampliarse en modos que no imaginas, rechazas la _posibilidad_.

Ancestral arqueó sus dos cejas demasiado rubias y le dio esa mirada empapada de condescendencia que tanto odiaba en ella. Entonces pensó en Tony y en su suero, reflexionó la manera en como se había cerrado completamente ante la idea, aún cuando una parte de sí pensaba que valía la pena intentarlo, ¿acaso Ancestral se refería a esa posibilidad, o había algo más? Después de todo, la mujer siempre parecía hablar con metáforas y decir demasiado con tan poco, pero era imposible que ella supiera acerca de Tony, del suero y del pequeño halo de esperanza que parecía traer consigo. Una pequeña posibilidad apenas podía ser aceptable para su aguda inteligencia que ya estaba haciendo cálculos y prediciendo con exactitud todas las cosas que saldrían mal.

—No la rechazo porque en éste mundo no existe tal posibilidad— El joven aprendiz exclamó con un marcado ceño fruncido y los ojos ardiendo en frustración.— Estamos hechos para callar, bajar la cabeza y obedecer. Y nada más, sólo somos una minoría insignificante en un mundo horriblemente indiferente.

La Suprema ladeó la cabeza con curiosidad, en su cara aún se mantenía la sonrisa prístina que no se había perturbado ni un poco ante las duras palabras de Stephen. Estaba tan acostumbrada a ellas y al desprecio que el chico sentía por su naturaleza, después de todo.

—Tienes una triste opinión sobre ti.

Al final, fue todo lo que Ancestral dijo, su voz había salido severa y al mismo tiempo suave porque esto no estaba siendo un regaño de ninguna forma. Le dedicó una última mirada indescifrable a Stephen y con la elegancia que tanto la caracterizaba se levantó de donde había estado sentada, de alguna forma la bandeja con el par de tazas de té a medio terminar ya estaba en sus manos nuevamente cuando se colocó de pie. Tampoco exclamó nada cuando se retiró del salón sin dedicarle una última mirada a Stephen, quien simplemente se inclinó contra la mesa hasta que su frente tocó la fría superficie y exclamó en medio de su soledad:

—Bueno, mierda.

* * *

_¡Hola a todas! Espero que se encuentren muy bien de salud y que la cuarentena no las tenga muy estresadas o nerviosas. Pasaba a hacer acto de presencia por aquí después de mucho tiempo de ausencia para traer al fin la actualización de este fanfic. Había estado ocupada con otros proyectos para otro fandom, pero finalmente me he dado el tiempo de continuar con éste fanfic. De ahora en adelante trataré de actualizar lo más seguido posible, sí. Si llegaste hasta aquí, quiero agradecerte por tomarte el tiempo de leer y sobre todas las cosas, por la paciencia para esperar por una actualización. En fin, si nada más que agregar, nos estamos leyendo para la próxima._

_¡Saluditos! _💙

Love you 3000, Dragón.


	5. Cuatro

_Las ataduras eran negras, las mentiras blancas_

_en tonos grises y luz de velas, yo quería dejarlo_

_pero necesitaba una razón_

Tony tamborileaba los dedos sobre la dura superficie de la mesa, su personalidad inquieta le urgía que se levantara y fuera a hacer algo más interesante que estar aquí, esperando en vano por alguien que ya sabía que no vendría. Había venido por dos fines de semana para ver a Stephen, pero el chico no volvió a aparecer; hasta cierto punto, podía entender por qué decidió evitar a Tony. Después de todo, no estaba pidiendo nada sencillo y crear éste suero los ponía en grave peligro, pero aún así esperaba que él viniera a conversar un rato, aunque se rehusara a ayudar a Tony con el suero.

Sólo quería charlar con Stephen sobre cualquier cosa estúpida como el clima, la tediosa escuela o del estúpido helado de chocolate y la ridícula cantidad de azucares y calorías que había en él.

Pero Stephen ya había hecho su punto de no querer ver más a Tony, evitando el bar como la peste. Su celular vibraba sobre la mesa, montones de mensajes de Pepper, totalmente preocupada por él y exigiendo saber de su paradero y a Tony debería preocuparle que la Dom pudiera reprenderlo por no responder a sus mensajes. Pero toda la atención del Sub estaba fija en la ventana a su costado de donde estaba sentado, esperando ver una figura muy alta, muy flacucha y muy familiar acercarse.

Sin embargo, no pudo ignorar por más tiempo su teléfono celular cuando éste vibró con una llamada entrante de Pepper y Tony ya casi podía escuchar sus monólogos histéricos. _"¡Tony! ¿Por qué no respondes?", "¡Tony, ¿en dónde te metiste?", "¡Tony, tu madre está preocupada!", "¡Tony, quiero que vuelvas en éste instante!". _Soltó un largo suspiro, se preparó mentalmente para lo que vendría, cogió su celular y se apresuró en atender la llamada entrante.

Ni bien pudo abrir la boca cuando Pepper ya estaba gritando al otro lado de la línea.

—_¡Tony!, ¿por qué no respondes?_— Tan predecible, pensó él.— _Casi muero del susto, te fuiste sin decir a dónde y cuando no respondiste yo sólo..._

—Pep— El Sub detuvo la perorata enojada de su mejor amiga.— Necesitaba aire, es eso todo. Estoy bien, de verdad.

Hubo un ensordecedor silencio al otro lado, luego Pepper suspiró tan escandalosamente que Tony temió por lo peor, pero en lugar de volver a gritar, ella le habló con la voz llena de condescendencia.

—_Tu madre está muy preocupada, estaba a punto de llamar a la policía_— Tony hizo una mueca ante el pensamiento de que María la estaba pasando mal por su causa.— _Y tu padre, oh Dios... está furioso..._

—¡Quería obligarme a salir con Justin Hammer!— El castaño arrugó su nariz en señal de repugnancia.— Eso no pasará ni en un millón de años, ¡tenía que hacer algo!

—_Tony..._— Lo que pretendía ser regaño, terminó en una voz llena de comprensión.— _¿Y te parece que escapar ha sido una buena idea?_

—No— Stark se desinfló sobre su silla al pensar en las consecuencias que sus actos tendrían, una vez que estuviera frente a Howard Stark.— Tal vez debería volver...

Murmuró con pesadez, sabía lo que le esperaría al llegar a casa y también sabía perfectamente bien que no podría librarse de una nueva "cita" con el Dom más desagradable que había conocido en su corta y patética vida. Pepper contuvo el aliento y luego, lo dejó salir casi de forma temblorosa.

—_Sí, creo que es lo mejor para todos. _

—Bien— Tony asintió y pasó sus dedos entre sus desordenados rizos castaños.— Bye, Pep.

Cortó la llamada y estuvo a punto de ponerse de pie, cuando una sombra alta, delgaducha y familiar cubrió la brillante luz de la cafetería, Tony levantó los ojos y parpadeó hacia el rostro enrojecido de Stephen Strange. Jugueteaba con las mangas demasiado largas de su suéter de rayas negras y azules, y Tony casi podía jurar que el chico se estaba tambaleando, decidiendo entre dar medio paso hacia atrás y alejarse lo más pronto posible, o quedarse y afrontar a Tony.

—¿Extraño?

Preguntó con voz dudosa y sedosa, entonces los avergonzados ojos azules de Stephen por fin se posaron sobre los suyos, mordisqueó su labio inferior mientras asentía y halaba de una silla para tomar asiento frente a Tony; entonces, por fin se animó a hablar.

—Hola, Tony— Saludó al Sub que lo miraba con enormes y brillantes ojos castaños.— Así que... ¿cómo has estado?

—Resistiendo.— Fue toda la respuesta que obtuvo del castaño, quien simplemente se encogió de hombros, sin saber por qué de pronto, la situación se había puesto incomoda.

Strange asintió distraídamente y sus ojos azules pronto bajaron hacia su regazo, en donde sus manos apretaban con fuerza sus rodillas. Hubo un pequeño lapso de tiempo en el que ninguno de los dos dijo nada, Stephen apretaba sus labios y estos estaban a punto de ponerse blancos por tanta presión ejercida; aún así, con todos esos tics nerviosos y su frente sudorosa, Tony en realidad pensó que el otro chico estaba cerca de ser adorable y sexy a la vez. Se preguntó ociosamente cómo era posible algo así. Entonces, el Dom soltó todo el aire que había estado conteniendo y sus indecisos y estúpidos ojos azules, se posaron en los marrones del Sub.

—Yo estoy... bien— Murmuró y Tony estuvo a punto de preguntar a qué se debía está peculiar actitud, cuando el Dom ya estaba llamando su nombre.— ¿Tony?

—¿Hm?

—Yo sí.

El castaño parpadeó con confusión por segunda vez desde que Stephen había llegado, ¿acaso se había perdido de algo importante mientras pensaba en lo guapo que le parecía Strange? No sería raro, la cabeza de Tony solía estar dispersa, en otros lugares excepto en donde se supone que tenía que estar; pero Stephen tampoco intentó explicar a qué se refería y en su lugar continuó mirando a Tony como si éste en cualquier momento fuera a irse, por eso preguntó:

—¿Perdón?

—El suero...— El par de palabras salieron en un susurro de su boca, pero fue suficiente para que Tony escuchara.— Lo pensé y yo sí, sí quiero formar parte de la investigación.

Los ojos de Tony brillaron con un destello de felicidad y una amplia sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Toda la incomodidad o enojo que pudiera haber estado sintiendo hacia Stephen Strange por haberlo dejado plantado en dos ocasiones, se evaporó, porque bueno, él acababa de decir que sí. _Dijo sí._

—¡Brillante!— Tony prácticamente estaba zumbando de felicidad en su lugar, con aquel brillo excitado en los ojos.— _Oh_, sabía que dirías que sí. Eres como yo.

Strange se limitó a poner los ojos en blanco y negar suavemente con la cabeza, mientras intentaba disimular una sonrisa que parecía cariñosa.

—Sin embargo, sostengo lo que dije antes— Exclamó con seriedad, pero de nueva cuenta estaba torciendo las mangas de su suéter en señal de nerviosismo.— Necesitamos un lugar adecuado, materiales y alguien que sepa de biología orgánica y tal vez necesitemos a alguien que conozca de compuestos químicos.

Tony agitó una mano de forma desdeñosa y lamió sus labios, a la vez que asentía.

—Tú tranquilo, lo tengo todo— Sonrió ampliamente, sabiendo que el dinero era lo de menos, podrían conseguir un lugar seguro para trabajar y todo lo demás.— No conozco a nadie que sepa de biología orgánica, pero todavía tenemos a Loki. Seguro se unirá a nosotros.

—¿Quién es Loki?— Stephen preguntó, frunciendo el ceño porque estaba seguro de que no era la primera vez que escuchaba ese nombre.— ¿Es confiable?

—Es un genio en formulas químicas— Respondió alegremente Tony.— Tranquilo, él es de los buenos. Te gustará.

—Bien— Asintió el Dom, todavía un poco receloso, sin embargo, hizo a un lado el pensamiento y dijo:— Sólo nos faltaría alguien que conozca de biología orgánica, no es mi campo...

—Estará bien, Strangie— Tony aseguró, sintiéndose cada vez más optimista sobre esto.— Nos las arreglaremos, somos genios después de todo.

Stephen le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa, luego recordó el motivo por el que estaba tan avergonzado al acercarse a Tony y su rostro de nuevo enrojeció. Había dejado al chico plantado por dos fines de semana seguidos, si bien era cierto que apenas eran amigos y recientemente socios en el crimen, lo cual no los comprometía de otras formas, todavía se sentía culpable. Tony había sido... bueno, Tony era diferente, no lo trataba como algo distinto de lo que en realidad era, ni inferior, ni superior, simplemente lo trataba como un igual y eso le gustaba mucho, nadie nunca lo había tratado como una persona normal; claro, excepto Ancestral, aunque ella en realidad también era diferente en maneras peculiares. Pero se sentía bien esa sensación de que Tony y él podían ser dos chicos normales, sin que una determinada raza los definiera y los obligara a comportarse como dictaba un grupo de gente con mente estrecha y demasiado poder.

Puede que en ese momento no supiera por qué, pero le aterraba la idea de perder eso. Esa inusual cercanía que tenía con Tony y que no había tenido ni siquiera con la propia Christine, o con Ancestral. Así que carraspeó incómodamente y se animó a decir las únicas palabras que siempre parecían costarle demasiado trabajo pronunciar.

—Lo siento— Susurró mirando directo a los enormes y ahora confundidos ojos marrones de Tony.— No estuve.

—Bueno, pero ya estás aquí y aceptaste estar en esto— Respondió alegremente el otro chico, parecía genuinamente feliz cuando agregó:— Es todo lo que importa.

—Encontrarás que eres muy insistente.

—Oh no— Tony sonrió con un ápice de coquetería cuando dijo:— Yo diría que persuasivo.

Stephen también sonrió, sin la coquetería pero todavía era una sonrisa genuina que hizo que la que Tony tenía en los labios se ensanchara un poco más. Luego, el Dom se puso de pie repentinamente ante la atenta mirada de Stark; se acercó a la vieja maquina de helados y depositó un par de monedas, a su regreso tenía ambas manos ocupadas con conos con helado de chocolate que estaba a punto de desbordarse. El castaño dejó escapar una pequeña y ligera carcajada cuando Stephen tendió uno de los helados en su dirección.

Cogió el cono con helado y sus ojos se iluminaron ante el recuerdo de que la próxima vez que viera a Stephen obtendría uno de estos. Un detalle pequeño y quizá insignificante para alguien que podía comprarse una fabrica entera de helados, pero a Tony le enterneció, porque Strange no lo había olvidado, muy pocas personas en su vida recordaban las promesas que le hacían. Cuando levantó la mirada, se encontró con que el Dom ya había tomado su lugar habitual frente a él y lo miraba con curiosos y brillantes ojos azules, en cuanto sus miradas chocaron, Stephen rompió con el pequeño silencio.

—Entonces brindemos— Hizo una pequeña pausa con una expresión pensativa.— Por ésta asociación.

Tony arrugó la nariz y fue inevitable para él volver a sonreír.

—Por ésta asociación— Asintió con la cabeza para luego exclamar:— _¡Por los maravillosos hermanos genios! _

—Es un ridículo nombre.

Strange declaró, poniendo los ojos en blanco con una diminuta sonrisa rizándose en la esquina de sus labios, pero aún así, chocando su cono de helado contra el de Tony casi de forma infantil. Luego de darle un primer bocado al helado, Tony relamió sus labios para quitar el chocolate restante de su boca y con voz burlona le aseguró al Dom:

—Lo amaste.

—Es horrible— Strange frunció su ceño al mismo tiempo que intentaba contener una sonrisa.— Y sólo nos hace ver más ñoños.

—¿Tienes alguna idea mejor?— Le cuestionó el Sub con una ceja arqueada.— Se aceptan sugerencias.

Strange lo reflexionó por cinco segundos, antes de darse cuenta de que la situación era totalmente ridícula en sí, y que no le molestaba en absoluto. Sin embargo, al final negó lentamente.

—Bueno no, pero...

—¡Los maravillosos hermanos genios, será! Ya está, no puedes retractarte. Quedará en la patente del suero.

—Cielos...— Suspiró Stephen, pero al final terminó mostrándole una sonrisa llena de complicidad a Tony.— Eres insoportable, Tony.

—Es una suerte que tú también lo seas, Strange.

Y entonces, volvieron a chocar sus helados a medio derretir, porque bueno... ambos eran insoportablemente ridículos y estaban bien con eso. Cuando su pequeña reunión conspirativa terminó, Tony se dirigió a su coche con Stephen caminando a su lado, hacía frío pero ninguno de los dos se quejó por ello. Extrañamente, ambos estaban felices, esperanzados por primera vez en mucho tiempo y casi fue como si ambos se hubieran encontrado para éste propósito en particular.

Al llegar al bonito y lujoso coche de Tony, ambos se detuvieron. Stephen tenía las manos en los bolsillos delanteros de sus gastados y viejos jeans y Tony estaba cerca de imitar ese gesto, pero en cambio, se quedó de pie, mirando el hermoso y pálido rostro de su nuevo amigo. Preguntándose, por qué de pronto sentía que el estómago se le revolvía, como si estuviera en una montaña rusa.

No habían dicho nada en un largo rato y Tony tenía esa necesidad por mantener al chico un poco más, además de que bueno, todo mundo sabía que él no era precisamente bueno para quedarse callado por largos intervalos de tiempo.

—Así que... ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de parecer sobre el suero?

Stephen arrugó la nariz, había esa expresión en su rostro que parecía decir que la respuesta era obvia. Sin embargo, Tony aún no sabía cuál era, su cerebro parecía no procesar bien la información porque los profundos ojos de Stephen lo estaban mirando como si fuera un sorprendente rompecabezas difícil de armar.

—Sería correcto decir que fue porque quiero hacer algo bueno por la gente como tú y yo— Stephen hizo una pausa, como si un pensamiento fugaz viniera a él y pronto agregó:— En parte sí, deseo hacer algo para cambiar el mundo en el que vivimos, pero creo que se debe principalmente aque_ por fin he encontrado algo que vale la pena en éste mundo_.

—¿Y qué fue eso que encontraste?

El Sub se atrevió a preguntar con la curiosidad desbordándose de sus bonitos ojos, pero Strange lo miró como si fuera un niño denso y no respondió a la pregunta. En su lugar, se limitó a sonreír en dirección a Tony, dando pequeños pasos hacia atrás a la vez que decía:

—Quizá, la próxima vez que nos veamos te acepte otro whisky.

Y al terminar su oración, dio media vuelta, no sin antes guiñarle un ojo a Tony y pronto se alejó de allí a paso lento y casi pausado, como si estuviera esperando a que Tony fuera detrás de él o intentara detenerlo. Pero Stark de repente se sintió incapaz de emitir alguna palabra, simplemente... se quedó allí, observando al otro chico alejarse de él. Cuando la figura un tanto encorvada de Stephen se perdió en la penumbra de las calles mal iluminadas, Tony se permitió suspirar y aunque sabía que Strange ya no podría escucharlo, todavía susurró al aire:

—Hasta entonces, Extraño.

* * *

La campana que anunciaba la salida de los estudiantes matutinos sonó con gran estruendo, Tony se apresuró a guardar sus útiles de forma casi desordenada en su morral y corrió lo más rápido que pudo por los largos pasillos de la escuela. Los demás chicos simplemente abrían el paso para evitar chocar con el atolondrado muchacho y pronto los vivaces ojos de Tony lograron encontrar a su siguiente objetivo. Loki estaba en los casilleros, acomodando casi religiosamente sus libros y no parecía estar prestando al alboroto que Stark estaba ocasionando para llegar hasta él.

Por eso parpadeó ligeramente sorprendido cuando cerró su casillero, dio media vuelta y se topó frente a frente con un agitado Tony Stark. Y tú sabes, era muy difícil que alguien lograra sorprender a Loki, pero Tony siempre encontraba maneras para lograr lo imposible. Pronto recobró su postura desinteresada y se limitó a observar por breves segundos a Tony, mientras él tomaba bocanadas de aire desesperadas.

—Eres muy escurridizo, ¿sabes?— Logró decir después de algunos segundos, luego, con una mueca se apresuró declarar:— Cambiaste tu escondite.

Loki ni siquiera se inmutó ante la acusación, en su lugar, encogió los hombros y retomó su andar, a la vez que preguntaba con voz calmada:

—¿Lo hice?

Tony hizo esfuerzos titánicos para poder seguirle el paso a Loki, porque ya sabes, el chico tenía piernas largas y zancadas igualmente largas, Tony sólo tenía a sus piernas cortas y sus pisadas apresuradas para intentar caminar a su lado. Loki ni siquiera intentó caminar más despacio, pero estaba bien para Tony, él igual le iba a soltar la bomba, eso haría que al menos Loki detuviera su rápido andar por breves segundos.

—Escucha— Comenzó sin quitarle la mirada marrón de encima, Loki sólo enarcó una elegante ceja azabache en su dirección.— Encontré a alguien que nos ayudará con el suero.

Tal como había predicho Tony, Loki se detuvo en seco, sin embargo, pareciendo más aturdido de lo que cualquiera hubiera pensado. Analizó las palabras de Tony por cortos y rápidos segundos, luego resopló y retomó su andar, aunque esta vez, yendo más lento.

—¿Quién ha dicho que yo voy a involucrarme con esto?— Preguntó tajante, mientras Tony volvía a posicionarse a su lado derecho.

—Dejame pensarlo...— Tony fingió hacer una mueca pensativa y luego se apresuró en exclamar:— ¡Pues tú! Dijiste que te gustaba el _glorioso caos._

Las últimas dos palabras salieron con voz ronca de los labios de Tony, una imitación un tanto exagerada y alejada de lo que era la voz profunda de Loki.

—También recuerdo haber dicho que me sentaría a verlo, no a provocarlo— La frente de Loki se arrugó en ligeros surcos y pronto negó un par de veces con la cabeza.— Olvidalo, Stark.

Diciendo esto último, intentó caminar aún más rápido y alejarse de Tony, pero éste fue más veloz y logró interponerse en su camino. Se llevó las manos a las caderas y miró a Loki con profundos y decididos ojos oscuros, que también estaban llenos de una ardiente terquedad tan propia de un Stark. Antes de que Loki pudiera decir cualquier cosa, Tony ya se encontraba rebatiendo con quejumbrosa voz.

—Por un lado, no estamos regresando a Stark— Alzó una mano, un gesto que pretendía acallar cualquier protesta de Loki.— Y por otro lado, lamento informarte que te involucraste en esto cuando leíste la primer línea de la estructura de Extremis.

Eso pareció hacer el efecto, porque Loki se quedó mirando con los labios fruncidos a Tony, sabiendo que era tan culpable como él por haber dado incluso su opinión sobre el suero, aunque quisiera hacerse de la vista gorda, estaba tan atado de manos como cualquier otra persona a la que Tony hubiera embarcado; _y me llaman a mí embaucador_, pensó con cierta ironía el Dom. Luego el menor de los Odinson terminó por suspirar casi con exasperación, llevó sus dedos al puente de su nariz para apretar ese lugar, como si con eso quisiera evitar un inevitable dolor de cabeza.

—Supongamos que no soy reacio a involucrarme en tu proyecto— Loki apartó la mano de su rostro y miró con profundos ojos verdes a Tony, cuando preguntó:— ¿Qué ofreces?

—Lo que sea, tú sólo pídelo— Pero al darse cuenta de lo que su oferta involucraba, se corrigió rápidamente.— Excepto darte la contraseña de las armas nucleares del ejercito.

El otro chico miró con enormes y sorprendidos ojos, Tony se mordió el interior de su mejilla cuando se dio cuenta de que acababa de meter la pata al revelar su secreto más grande que lo involucraba hackeando al ejercito de los Estados Unidos de América. Sin embargo, Loki pareció obviar ese detalle y en cambio, hizo un gesto desdeñoso con su mano, tratando por todos los medios de parecer indiferente ante el descubrimiento involuntario.

—No me interesa eso, Anthony. Pero si requiero de tus...— Hizo una pausa, como buscando la palabra correcta.— Ah, talentos.

—¿Sí?— Tony preguntó un tanto dudoso de lo que se le pediría a continuación, para ser justos, tenía muchos _talentos_.

Pero Loki sólo se limitó a poner una amplia sonrisa en su rostro, sus ojos se iluminaron con una chispa de travesura. Y justo cuando Tony estaba pensando seriamente en retractarse, Loki recuperó su postura de seriedad y en cambio dijo entre dientes:

—Como sabrás, el mes pasado inscribí un proyecto de química para La Feria de Ciencias de la escuela— Comenzó a explicar, sus ojos evitaban por todos los medios a la mirada recelosa de Tony.— Requiero de tus talentos para ganar.

Tony parpadeó, un tanto confundido y preguntó con incredulidad:

—¿Estás pidiéndome que haga tu proyecto?

—No, Anthony— Loki ahora parecía un poco más exasperado que antes.— Te estoy pidiendo ayuda para que hackees el sistema de la escuela y descalifiques el proyecto de Amora.

—Pero Amora no me ha hecho nada...

Reflexionó Tony, porque de acuerdo, Amora no era precisamente de su agrado. La chica era una total e insoportable Dom, demasiado engreída como para que su ego y el de Tony mismo chocaran, pero fuera de todo eso, ella nunca se había metido con Tony. Siempre parecía ignorarlo y sospechaba que perjudicar a Amora, una Dom, no era algo sabio, ni mucho menos inteligente. Su hilo de pensamientos destructivos en potencia se interrumpió cuando Loki volvió a hablar.

—Ah, pero tú quieres que yo sea parte de tu equipo de investigación— La voz de Loki ya no parecía irritada y si Tony tuviera que apostar, diría que el chico hasta se escuchaba encantador.— ¿O es que acaso el gran Anthony Stark le tiene miedo a una Dom?

—No— El Sub negó con terquedad, luego Loki sonrió cuando Tony agregó:— Será fácil.

—Tenemos una asociación, entonces— El Dom asintió, su sonrisa se amplió un poco más, toda dientes blancos.— ¿Con qué empezamos?

Tony abrió la boca para responder, pero de inmediato la cerró cuando se dio cuenta de que todavía no tenía nada organizado. Tenía las bases para su suero, tenía a Strange y ahora a Loki, pero Stephen no había errado al decir que todo esto requeriría de mucha organización, Tony tenía mucha tarea que llevar a cabo si quería hacer que esto funcionara. Así que simplemente se limitó por encoger los hombros y decirle a un expectante Loki:

—Con sacarte a Amora del camino.

* * *

Resulta que decirlo y hacerlo eran dos cosas totalmente distintas, la parte difícil radicaba en hacer que el profesor Erik Selvig, que a su vez era el encargado de aceptar los proyectos que serían postulados en La Feria de Ciencias, saliera de la oficina de servicios escolares. El hombre rara vez lo hacía, claro, hasta que su horario laboral acababa, y sus horas de comida eran totalmente aleatorias. Los demás profesores solían decir que era un Dom delta muy desorganizado, pero a Tony le parecía perfectamente normal no tener horarios de comida fijos, ya que él o Howard rara vez los tenían. Pero ahora, eso resultaba siendo un problema bastante grande; Tony no tenía idea de cuándo podría cumplir con su parte del trato, realmente, pillar a Selvig fuera de su oficina era algo difícil.

Loki no parecía molesto con el asunto, de hecho, el chico parecía disfrutar viendo a Tony tratando de hacer circo, maroma y teatro para encontrar el momento adecuado de actuar. En cualquier otra circunstancia, Tony se habría sentido irritado y con ganas de lanzarle algo en la cabeza, de preferencia, algo que lastimara mucho. No era el caso en éste momento que sabía que necesitaba a Loki para su propia investigación. Así que simplemente esperó y asechó al profesor Erik hasta que fuera el momento adecuado y éste llegó en forma de Nick Fury y una importante junta directiva. Evadir las cámaras de seguridad, por otro lado, era ridículamente fácil y Tony ya lo había hecho en otras ocasiones, de cualquier forma.

Entrar a la propia oficina tampoco fue un gran problema, mucho menos la vieja computadora con contraseñas ridículas y poca seguridad en los registros, como calificaciones y sí, dentro de todo eso, los proyectos que habían sido aceptados para La Feria de Ciencias. Loki, como era de esperarse, había sido aceptado, al igual que Amora. Tony sólo tuvo que eliminarla de la lista y dejar todo como lo había encontrado. Sólo que bueno, en el momento en que estaba a punto de abandonar la oficina, vio a Selvig acercarse. El instinto fue esconderse debajo del escritorio, aunque de cualquier forma el profesor se daría cuenta rápidamente de que Tony estaba allí. Con el corazón en la garganta esperó por lo peor, quizá que lo expulsarían y su padre tendría aún más prisa y pretextos para casarlo con alguien tan desagradable como Justin Hammer. Escuchó la puerta abrirse y luego... una tranquila y familiar voz viniendo de alguna parte del pasillo.

—Profesor Selvig.

Llamó Loki, impidiendo que Erik Selvig entrara en la oficina y descubriera a Tony con las manos en la masa.

—¡Ah, Loki— Exclamó el hombre mayor.— ¿Qué te trae por acá?

—Pasaba por el laboratorio de ciencias dos y creo que hay una fuga de gas— Loki sonaba tan honesto, que Tony se cuestionó cuántas veces habría inventado mentiras similares para salir de un aprieto.— Me preguntaba, ¿podría ir a revisar?

—¡Cielos, chico!— Selvig parecía que se había tragado la mentira y ahora estaba totalmente alarmado.— ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?

Entonces, la puerta se cerró de nuevo, pero Tony no salió de debajo del escritorio hasta que ya no escuchó ni un solo ruido en el pasillo. Prácticamente corrió hacia la puerta y una vez afuera, casi le da un infarto cuando Loki susurró un: _"de nada"_ en su oído, casi de forma burlona.

—¡Dale una advertencia a un chico!— Graznó con una mano en su pecho y el corazón a punto de salirse por su boca.— ¿Siempre eres así de silencioso?

Loki, como era de esperarse, rodó los ojos y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho pareciendo fastidiado. Aunque se notaba a kilómetros que estaba haciendo esfuerzos titánicos para no reír.

—Se llama discreción— Dijo.— Y no te haría mal practicarla de vez en cuando.

—De cualquier forma— Tony hizo un gesto desdeñoso con la mano mientras se alejaba, intentando no parecer demasiado avergonzado consigo mismo.— El trabajo sucio está hecho, y más te vale ganar el primer lugar.

—Oh, por favor— El Dom resopló mientras seguía a Tony, luego agregó:— Ese era el menor de mis problemas. Pero encontrarás que hice una apuesta con Amora, de que su proyecto ni siquiera sería aprobado y parece que he ganado.

Tony miró de reojo a Loki, el tenía una pequeña y bien disimulada sonrisa, pero los ojos verdes centellaban con maldad y satisfacción. Tony imitó el gesto de Loki y resopló, intentando no parecer sorprendido, pero aún así fallando y riendo porque la situación realmente era hilarante y ridícula. Tanto esfuerzo sólo para que Loki mostrara su punto; en su lugar, Tony seguramente habría hecho lo mismo.

—Eres un bastardo tramposo— Exclamó alegremente, ganándose una sonrisa más afilada de Loki.— Me agrada.

—Ya ves, también tengo mis propios talentos.

Tony asintió ante eso, lo que pasó por la cabeza de Tony después de eso, no había tenido nada que ver, pero aún así le pareció perfectamente normal pensar en Strange y lo bien que podría llevarse con Loki, después de todo tenían personalidades similares. Ni siquiera notó la enorme sonrisa en su rostro cuando de repente, sólo porque podía y porque tenía esa necesidad de decirlo, le confesó a Loki:

—Creo que le agradarías a Stephen— La mente de Tony estaba lejos, perdida en el recuerdo de unos bonitos ojos azules, que ni siquiera notó la mirada perspicaz y atenta de Loki cuando su siguiente frase salió en un suspiro impropio de él.— Con Stephen simplemente... se rompió el molde, ya sabes...

Su hilo de pensamientos demasiado confusos sobre Strange y su bonito rostro sonrojado, se interrumpieron repentinamente cuando Loki pareció hacer un sonido pensativo con su boca. Entonces, la mirada de Tony pronto se encontró con los ojos verdes llenos de realización y sorpresa de Loki, como si hubiera descubierto algo totalmente nuevo y sorprendente en Tony que antes no había estado allí.

—Oh— Loki exclamó con voz sedosa, pero había algo divertido en su mirada cuando preguntó:— ¿Esto que percibo aquí es amor?

Tony casi tropieza con sus propios pies ante esa pregunta, porque vamos... era ridícula, como los ojos estúpidamente azules de Strange o su ridículo rostro sonrojado. Y Tony estaba siendo ridículo por pensar en ello y Loki también era ridículo y todo de pronto era tan ridículo, porque Tony definitivamente no se estaba enamorando.

—Definitivamente no— Tony negó con el ceño fruncido.— ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

Pero Loki ladeó un poco el cuello, mirando fijamente a Tony con los ojos bien entornados.

—Quizá te delate lo sonrojado de tus mejillas y lo brillante de tus ojos cuando hablas de éste... chico Stephen.

—¡Ah, por favor! Cómo si eso fuera a suceder— Tony hizo un gesto desdeñoso con la mano y agregó:— Tengo problemas más grandes aquí.

—Oh, realmente te gusta, ¿no?— Exclamó Loki con un tono burlón y una sonrisa brillante.

Tony ni siquiera sabía por qué su rostro se sentía caliente, así que simplemente actuó de acuerdo a sus instintos un tanto oxidados y se limitó en rodar los ojos y tratar de alejarse de Loki lo más pronto que podía. Pero bueno, ya sabes, cuando se lo proponía, Loki también podía ser un grano en el trasero porque siguió a Tony con una sonrisa presumida en su rostro. Tony casi podía escuchar a Loki burlándose de él en su mente.

—Realmente eres molesto, Loki Odinson, ¿te lo han dicho?

Refunfuñó entre dientes, claramente no lo decía enserio y Loki parecía saberlo, porque soltó una carcajada que sonó por todo el solitario pasillo.

* * *

_¡Hola! Espero que se encuentren muy bien, yo pasaba por aquí para dejar la continuación de ésta historia corta, después de tanto tiempo de ausencia. Intentaré poner al corriente de forma más seguida para éste fanfic en particular, que siento que tengo algo abandonado en ésta plataforma. __En fin, si llegaste hasta acá, quiero agradecerte por leer, eso siempre me anima mucho a continuar escribiendo. Ahora sí, sin nada más que decir, nos estamos leyendo para la próxima._

¡Saluditos! ✨

Love you 3000, Dragón. 🐉


End file.
